


【超蝙AU】Violet ii

by dieKrahe



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文, 平行宇宙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieKrahe/pseuds/dieKrahe
Summary: 卡尔·艾尔在成人礼后独自前往地球，并以克拉克·肯特的身份生活在哥谭市，只因他的人生与布鲁斯·韦恩这名人类息息相关。
Relationships: Batman/Superman, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kal-El/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Kal-El（Clark Kent） /Bruce Wayne
> 
> 设定：R，平行宇宙，氪星存在。超人单视角。
> 
> 警示：轻微的Clark/Lois情节，以及Bruce/其他人‘不可描述’的情节。
> 
> 平行宇宙意味着会是同人不同人生经历，望不要纠结与主世界里个中差异~
> 
> *故事情节纯属虚构。脑洞乱填。

卡尔·艾尔入神地望着他。

事情正在发生，按部就班。他曾不止一次想象当这一刻来临时，内心究竟会惴惴不安，还是欢欣动容，亦或是兼而有之？但事实上，只是出乎意料的……平静。如同病人被麻醉在手术台上。*他想起了读过的诗，意境多么美妙贴切。

此刻间距仅有十英尺。他微笑着（但不是对他）。黑领结礼服合衬地包裹着魁梧健壮的身躯，头发整齐地往后梳起，仪表堂堂，倜傥非凡，游刃有余地掌控着周围一切。从未如此接近（通常只是远处的匆匆一瞥），但当你只是陌生人时，即便触手可及的距离也同天涯海角般遥远，身处一室也彼此视而不见。不管怎样，那些单方面的相遇都会在今夜终结——在那双惑人心弦的海蓝色眼睛如期看向他时，序幕拉开了。

宴会厅里人们来往穿梭，好似鱼群聚聚散散。男人们侃侃而谈。女人们窃窃私语。除他以外的声音听在全然不感兴趣的耳中只是毫无意义的嘈杂声。就在他终于注意到他的当口，那位精明强干的秘书将他引向了别处。从那散发着不情愿的背影上收回视线——分明听见他嘀咕着“说好了卢修斯自己去讲的嘛” （孩子气的发言），卡尔举杯抿了一口被冷落已久的香槟，藏起唇边不受控制的笑意。

多么奇怪。此刻他是多么渴望诉说（眼睛轻易地捕捉到了大厅另一端的身影）——去他面前，去对他将故事娓娓道来！这陌生且冲动的心情突如其来——宛如毫无防备的猎物被藏匿在深草间多时的猛兽一瞬间擒住。在今夜前，在这个闷热喧嚣的夏至夜晚见面前都不曾有。但（他叹息着垂下肩头），饶是这渴望在胸腔内愈演愈烈，呈现出山洪般半分都不妥协的气势，他仍驻足在原地不曾挪动半厘（好似身体自行剥离了感受），依照脚本待在恰当的位置，孑然一身。

等待是现在唯一能做的事情。一位候场演员（早已准备就绪），但目前只是一个称职的“背景板”。卡尔心不在焉地摇晃着香槟杯，杯中涟漪令他想到蝴蝶效应。身边的人正在谈论弗朗西斯·培根——艺术当然是这类社交场合里永恒的主题。佯装投入不擅长的交际是件很滑稽的事，摆脱不掉的捆绑社交尤令人困扰——在人类社会几乎是无可避免。对面的女士正挑剔着他的 “过时”的着装。无趣，显然是所有人对他的第一印象。寡言少语，总是驼着后背，把大半张脸藏在土气的黑框眼镜下。“老气横秋、沉闷内向的家伙”——来自所接触过的人们出奇一致的评价（意外的没有那么刻薄），如果他们对他有半点儿印象的话。他推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，假装他并没有发现。要不了一分钟她便对他毫无兴趣了，一眼都不会多瞧。

他倒是乐意将自己形容为一首难以理解的诗（该说是超出人们理解），或是一幅抽象的单色画。作者刻意将内容描绘得芜杂无聊，晦涩艰深，教人提不起兴趣来探究遮掩其中的半点儿真相——

一个枯燥乏味，无人问津的谜题。

这就是当下他的公开身份——克拉克·肯特。在仔细剔除了个性后，无论是孤立着，或融入群体里都不会被看见，被记住。做一个隐形人，对他意味着便利，自由与安全（包括与他有牵扯的任何人）。当然也有热衷于解谜的人，比如露易丝。没错，露易丝。唔，多么美好的女性！她是他所接触到的聪明人之一，相当敏锐（天生的调查记者，勇敢，极富冒险精神）。尚未挖掘到他的秘密，但有一天她会的。

他终将在不久的将来成为这个世界的焦点。至此一生被注视，被追逐，饱受过度关注的困扰，并由此引发无限危机。

卡尔望向远处演讲台旁谈笑风生的人群，眼睛锁定着当下世界的中心——他，此刻微笑着（依然不是对着他），如此的醒目，风度翩翩。他像一颗璀璨炫目的恒星，照亮了人们，攫住了他们的心灵。我看到那里唯一的红日，*他想到，一位骄傲的君主与他忠实的臣民们。他唇角微动，隐含笑意。确实如此。

是时候了。

没有丝毫的犹疑，他走向吧台，将他的酒杯留下，而后悄然离开宴会厅。

信步来到无人关注的观景台。卡尔将手搁在冰凉的白色大理石围栏面上，遥望着哥谭旧城区的霓虹。萤火般的灯光一闪一晃，一闪一晃，像传递着某些秘而不宣的讯息。他注视着。等待着。他开始不合逻辑地感到紧张。缭绕在建筑间的黄色烟雾让他想起家乡朦胧的清晨与黄昏。远处的天台上有人在燃放烟花，他们的孩子们如快活的鸟儿般喧闹欢笑；老街步道上三三两两或散步，或赶路的行人，绕开一对依偎着驻足在珠宝店橱窗前的情侣；一口浓郁墨西哥腔的杂货铺老板给满是纹身、穿环的年轻人结账；一辆巡逻警车安静地穿过光线昏暗的巷子……多么祥和安宁的夜晚，我胆敢惊扰这个世界吗？*他垂下了眼睫，抬手理了理被风拂乱的刘海。接着，在糅合了茉莉与大马士革玫瑰清香的微醺空气中感受到了他的到来。

布鲁斯.韦恩从建筑的阴影中慢慢地踱入银白的月光下。夜之面纱被揭去，那张端正俊美的容颜映入了卡尔眼中。他漫不经心地站定在围栏前，从礼服口袋摸出了小巧的铁质烟盒与打火机。修长的手指夹住一只香烟放在唇上衔住。打火机发出一声清脆的“叮”，一簇小小的明火在夜色里格外明亮。烟草窸窣燃烧。薄削的唇呵出一缕白雾，被微风一卷一送，暧暧昧昧地飘过来。他微微扬起下巴，眼眸半阖望进夜色深处，神情缥缈。溶溶月色如白纱轻裹着他，看上去不可触碰的圣洁庄严。

出神地盯了片刻，卡尔在原地挪了挪脚，鞋跟摩擦着地面发出轻微的响动，这引起了对方的注意。

“抱歉，我没有注意到有人……”布鲁斯讶异地看着站在阴影里的人。“——你介意吗？”他晃了晃夹着烟那只手。

“不，没关系。请随意。”

听到他温和的回答，布鲁斯扬起嘴角，给了他一个再熟悉不过的布鲁西式招牌微笑，七分亲切迷人，三分耐人寻味。

“你人真好。”

惯常客套的甜蜜话语，卡尔实在不应该为此感到心跳加速。手握紧了石栏，他只得干巴巴地回应：“不必客气……”

“要来一支吗？”

“我不吸烟，谢谢你。”

“明智。”

布鲁斯弯了弯嘴角，又吸了口烟。小小红色焰光在缭绕的烟雾中忽明忽暗，像某种信号，吸引着目光追逐，直到撞进那双眼睛里。海一般深邃的眼睛，若黑夜中的星辰般熠熠生辉，充满耐心地探索着阴影里的他，饱含温柔的善意与纯真无邪的好奇。卡尔想要一直，一直凝望着这双眼睛。

“呃，我……”他声音听起来迟疑而干涩，“事实上我尝试过，但发现我并不喜欢……”

布鲁斯理解地一笑。“那酒呢？”

“还好。”短暂地停顿，又接住话音继续，“今晚的香槟很好喝。”他说。对方轻声一笑，沉沉的，如一阵慵懒的微风穿过发梢，拂过耳朵，又抚皱了平静的水面引起一连串微波涟漪，他脸颊猝然微微发烫。薄烟氤氲中，那双明亮眼眸笑意盈盈，若雾里看花般不真切。

“那就好。”只听布鲁斯笑着说，愉悦中透着几分轻松。将烟灰抖入便携烟盒里，他端视着阴影下不甚明晰的面容，直言：“你很面生。”

“抱歉，先生。”卡尔拿出口袋里的员工证，从阴影下走出来，递与对方查看。“我是克拉克·肯特，拉美市场策划部的员工。”

暧昧被暗流卷入深海下，一时间风平浪静。很显然，他们用不着一分钟来作出会变更的决定和修正，顷刻间已有足够的时间。布鲁斯盯着他看，并没有接过来。而他从容地接受着审视，不卑不亢。无声地僵持片刻后，布鲁斯垂下眼睫扫了眼那证件，发出一声自嘲的嗤笑。“我本以为是哪家报社派出了一位菜鸟记者到这儿来。”

对于菜鸟这一点，卡尔腼腆笑笑，收回了手，回道：“我的确是新人。上礼拜正好入职满一周年。”

“感觉如何？”

“一切都好。我非常荣幸能够在这里工作。”卡尔说，以一个普通员工面对上司时应有的态度，恭顺谦虚。

布鲁斯相应地对他微微一笑。“很高兴听到这个。”他说着，将烟头往烟盒内戳了戳熄掉，烟蒂留在里面后扣上了盖子，并收进了内袋。稍稍整理了自己，抬起疏离的眼睛，对他说：“那么，请好好享受这个夜晚。克拉克。”

“晚安，布鲁斯。”

卡尔对着那转身离去的身影柔声低语。迈向门的步伐微微停顿，挺直的腰背僵硬，但仍坚定地，头也不回地重新投入那分割的世界里。那压根不是，那压根不是我的意思。*他叹息着收回视线，把员工证放回口袋里，背过身，再次融入这个闲静的哥谭之夜。

注释：*为诗句引用。


	2. Chapter 2

接到来自高层的内线电话并不意外。

卡尔·艾尔，现在是克拉克·肯特模式，跟随着他的工作组组长康妮·莫斯以及同期乔·唐纳利走入电梯。他们要去接机。电梯内显示屏上倒数着层数，一如倒计时。清脆的到达提示音是开场的序曲，而厅门恰似帷幕缓缓滑开。他的视线早已越过人们，望进对面正缓缓合上门的电梯内，深蓝色眼眸的主人此刻也正注视着他，直到那扇冰冷的电子门紧紧合拢，不近人情地隔绝这短暂一刻的目光相遇。

“下周一与政府有多个新能源相关的项目洽谈，我已经把我们所负责部分的资料都整理好了。”康妮拍了拍放在他手边的一叠文件，“我需要你把里面的大数据单独整合成一份报表，两天时间内完成可以吗？”

“没问题，我会按时完成的。”克拉克向她保证。

康妮欣然微笑。“很好。这是个非常重要的项目，你有任何困难或需要直接和我说。鉴于时间充裕，别加班，要准时回家，知道吗？”

克拉克温顺地点头。他真心喜欢这位亲切友善的女士。七个月前她主动接纳他进入她的团队，自此在工作上深受她不少的培养与照顾。她在工作中雷厉风行，专注，理性，对身边的人一视同仁。她是个真诚的，充满个人魅力的新时代女性。在更往后的日子里，她成为了克拉克·肯特所拥有的为数不多的值得信赖的朋友之一。

康妮认真审阅了报表后，抬起炯炯有神的深棕色眼睛看向他。“一如既往令人印象深刻，你做得非常好！克拉克。”她毫不吝啬地称赞，“我们会搞定这个。”她笃定地说，对即将到来合作洽谈充满了十足的把握。

“谢谢你，女士。”

“不，你帮了大忙，该我说谢谢你！”康妮真挚地说。

克拉克腼腆地笑笑。“这是我的本职工作。”

康妮由衷欣赏他的谦逊。“去吧——”她开始整理起桌面来，并解散他， “你可以提前回家了，好好享受这个周末。周一见。”

“也祝你周末愉快。”

再次彼此交换一个真心实意的微笑，克拉克退出康妮的办公室。回到座位安静地收拾物品，他默默地离开办公区。

在等待电梯的时间里，他回复了早前露易丝传来的简讯。他们将会见面，共度一个闲适夜晚。他们曾花费更多的时间独处，最后形成如今的常态——每周见上一回的惯例，一个重要的仪式，并且会一直延续下去，就如同他们日益深厚的情谊，不可撼动。

厅门滑开，他撞进一双不设防的灰色眼睛里。微微颔首，他走进装潢雅致的轿厢，对方礼让了位置。任何一双相似的瞳色总令他自然想起露易丝，但她的美丽是绝无仅有的。每每望着那双温柔睿智的浅灰色眼睛，他总会陷入矛盾的思虑中。萦绕在脑海中的困惑在当下几乎是永恒的议题。为什么不是她呢？几次亲吻，几次拥抱，手臂的接触，内心所感受到的那份柔情与颤动不是假的。为什么不是她呢？她是如此美好的存在，他所绝对珍视之人，但是却不是她。

但是——

但是之前的话都是毫无意义的。他是一个被自我命运割裂开的人。她一定早早察觉到了，他想。我自我矛盾吗？很好，我就是自相矛盾吧。最终是她找到了那条无可比拟的轻娴途径，以一种他们俩都能理解的方式，恰如握手和一笑。挽救彼此，重获新生。

走出了电梯所在的回廊，便步入韦恩大厦足有三层之高，全部以大理石装饰，恢弘气派的大堂。新潮的装饰主义，典雅奢华，超凡脱俗。正对主入口的墙面镶嵌着紫灰色大理石壁画，上面精雕细刻着大厦的形象，以及醒目的韦恩企业标志。整座建筑可谓是一件真正的艺术品。置身其中，无论何时都会深深为之震撼。人类的奇迹。于是，他又一次缓步驻足。于是，又一次想起了这座商业帝国的天之骄子，想起他对他谈论起家族事业时，那迷人的深蓝色眼眸是如何光彩熠熠，充满自豪。

会议将在上午十一时如期进行。

在克拉克进入主会议室时，一道目光便锁定了他。康妮冲他点头示意后，他将文书资料派发到每个座位上。当他将文件放在布鲁斯·韦恩面前时，他无可救药地心跳加速了。

他的工作告一段落，接下来就是康妮的表演时间。落座在会议室门旁的位置，仍能感觉他的目光拂过他。他遏制着内心油然而生的激烈情感，决意抵御这枉顾意志的牵引，不作任何回应。作为康妮的助手，他专心做着笔记，倔强地将视线牢牢钉在记事本上。不，他该听的并不是他的心跳声。可属于他的独特气息始终萦绕，竭力集中精神仍轻易地被扰乱。仿佛浸在不得安静的烦躁的潮水，手里攥紧的纸张替代他的心发出轻不可闻悲鸣。专业。他告诫自己。当布鲁斯开口发言，他心尖一颤，笔尖划破纸张，浓浓挫败感随之袭来。抬起头看向长桌那头，他正与官员款款而谈，沉稳，专注。他要如何责怪那无辜的人？只因他为他此刻正饱受煎熬。垂下视线，他在笔记上写下一连串文字，任由那目光的错觉包围。

上午的议程便在这样意识过剩的状态中结束了。值得松口气的是，接下来的会议布鲁斯不会再出席。在那通电话打来之前，他有足够的时间来重新整理自己。

同事陆续离开办公区，最后只剩下他和康妮。手表滴答滴答，在安静的空间里异常刺耳，渐渐催生出一股反叛的情绪。他应该走，而不是等着。但他的眼睛仍盯着座机，知道它会何时响起，清清楚楚，精确到毫秒。一股紧迫感升起，推挤着他的背，他的身体分明顺从着一切安排。

一声，两声，三声——

“你不接吗？”

康妮的声音突然传来。他抬头看去，她正端着杯咖啡从茶水间走出来。

“不。”他说。在她惊疑的注视下，他拿起了听筒回应，“你好，这里是克拉克·肯特。”

“以为你不会接它。”

握紧了听筒，他沉默片刻后，低声说：“我很抱歉……”眼角余光瞥见康妮走进了她的办公室，“只是有点吓到……”

“你还有别的事吗？”

“不，没有。”

“那么给你五分钟，收拾一下，然后到地下一层A区出口等着。”

“……好。”

直到得到他的回应，内线才挂断。他茫然地挂上了听筒。呆了好一会儿后，他收拾了桌面，关闭计算机，离开他的座位。临走前，他绕到康妮的办公室与她道别，而她没有询问刚刚不同寻常的状况。

乘坐电梯来到地下一层。无须任何指引，他轻而易举地来到约定的地点。刚驻足片刻，一辆奢华的黑色迈巴赫缓缓停在他身旁。副驾座的门锁被打开了，他收起所有迟疑，伸手拉开了车门，坐了进去。

合上了车门。卡尔终于转过头，对上了始终注视着他的布鲁斯的眼睛。一簇小小的火花自末端被点燃了。他的眼睛是那样的沉静，充满耐心。但在那抹惑人的深蓝之下，是更多被压抑起来的激情。他比谁都了解，他是怎样一个情感强烈的人。

“系上。”他发话道，声音低沉。

他依言照做。收回打量的视线，布鲁斯启动车，缓缓驶离了地下车库。

鲜花烛台，美酒佳肴。半露天的私密空间，他们面对面而坐，一旁便是哥谭华灯璀璨的夜景。除却餐前询问他的饮食喜好，他们便没有更多的交谈了。究其原因是布鲁斯不愿意多谈（他明白他保持缄默的个中缘由），而他一整天（或该说打从知道他的存在开始）处于自我斗争中，疲于交流。他们各怀心思的用餐，气氛如雷雨来临前一般沉闷，安静。布鲁斯喝下了又一杯红酒，几乎没怎么碰他的食物。当他们视线再次相逢，他便很快转向夜色。生得俊俏的唇紧抿着，眉心轻蹙。他没错过那眼中一闪而逝的烦躁。但出于良好的教养，尽管感到五内如焚，他仍保持着十分的耐心，这是他过人的优点之一。

一如不发一语的带着他去餐厅就餐，饭后布鲁斯径直带他回到那套极负盛名的奢华顶层公寓——鉴于他一整晚都不曾向他提出过任何一个问题或要求，彼此也都清楚他们今夜将会发生什么。他当然可以拒绝，他也可以继续反抗，但他是如此疲惫，孤独，几近迷失。他的身心、灵魂本能地渴求着他，那么的强烈而绝望。所以他任由本能循路前行。当布鲁斯将他抵在门廊墙上，将他柔软的唇印上他的唇，虚幻的记忆碎片在这一刻变为真正的现实。霎时间，他豁然开朗。

他们边吻边朝床走，一路跌跌撞撞，难舍难分，委实如一对急于偷欢的小年轻一般，全然不顾大门是否关上了——虽说这层楼除了它的主人谁也上不来（说到底这栋摩登大厦本身就归属于韦恩家族）。彼此身上的衣衫被随手扔下，包括他的眼镜。那簇火花已然变成了烈火，团团包围着他俩，熊熊燃烧在彼此腰腹间，难以言喻的兴奋。今夜，他会将他全部占有，从星光闪烁和露珠轻洒的时刻。于是吻，吻，更多的吻，悉数落在额间，眼睑，下巴，印在咽喉间，锁骨，光滑的胸膛和有着轮廓分明的腹肌的平坦腹部上。充满欲望的手无限温柔的爱抚着健美的身躯。在绸缎般柔滑的肌肤上轻咬，舔舐，吮吸，诱出更多天籁般的呻吟，直教爱的肌肉颤抖着隐隐作痛。

“布鲁斯……”

当布鲁斯双手撑着他胸膛骑上他，与他深深结合在一起。他紧闭双眼仰头呻吟，充满爱意地念着他的名字。他们如此完美，天作之合。他痴迷不已地凝望着布鲁斯，用双手在他身上膜拜，倾心取悦于他。拉奥啊，他是如此耀眼美丽，恍如美梦成真，令他热泪盈眶。布鲁斯俯下身在他被泪濡湿的眼角上印下一个温柔的吻，卡尔紧紧拥着他，脸埋入他的颈间，深深吸入他的气息。那是阳光下淡淡的紫罗兰香，独一无二的永恒的芬芳。

“唤我名，布鲁斯，唤我卡尔……”他吻着他的脸颊，颤抖着声音在他耳边轻声请求。

布鲁斯喘息不已，勉强撑起自己。他星眸迷离地凝视着他，眼里闪烁霓虹的光彩。手拂开他额前的汗湿的发，温柔轻喃：“卡尔……”

卡尔唇上绽放了一个微笑，莹亮的泪珠如珍珠滑落。这一刻他终于感到完整，重归平静，不再漂泊无依。布鲁斯无言地捧着他的脸充满爱怜地吻他。他翻过身，曲起了他一条修长健美的腿，再次坚定地将自己推入柔软安然的深处。布鲁斯搂着他，身体在他制造的爱的浪潮中剧烈起伏。爱的血肉膨胀着，微妙地痛楚着，难言的美妙欣愉。他们交颈缠绵，亲密无间，坚定而温柔地进入疲惫的曙晓。

车停稳了。

解开了安全带，卡尔向他道谢，“谢谢送我回来，以及借我衣服。”

“不用，衣服送你的。”布鲁斯淡淡地说，解除了车控锁。态度疏冷。

他不该感到失落或难过。他早就对这个故事了如指掌。

“不管是什么，请您不用担心，再见，韦恩先生。”

留下一个心照不宣的承诺，他推开车门下去。刚关上，车便毫不停顿地离去了。目送那显眼的车消失在转角后，卡尔走进他租住的公寓楼。他把一颗心带进了房间，但离去时一颗也没带走。

翌日。他在办公桌上收到一束黄色玫瑰，以及一个匿名包裹。那里面是他遗落的眼镜，以及一张小小白色卡片，上面以熟悉的优美字迹写着一句“对不起”。


	3. Chapter 3

慵懒午后的庭院，蝉鸣声声，热烘烘的空气里弥漫着柠檬香茅的香气。

卡尔阖眸仰面，沐浴在金色的光辉下。来自黄色恒星的能量如浪涛般冲刷着他的身躯，注入每个细胞中，使他精力充沛，心宁神安。哗啦啦，清凉的水花泼在他炙热的身上，将他从对太阳的朝拜中唤回神来。

“你呀，对太阳可真着迷。”湿漉漉的露易丝趴在池边咯咯笑着，眯着眼看他。

克拉克对她微笑，向她伸出手。她一把拉住，从水里出来，坐在了他边上，接着双手撑着身体，也仰起脸感受耀阳亲吻在她的肌肤，无比惬意。

“泳池，棕榈树，冰淇淋……”她喃喃说着，泡在泳池里的双脚不时踢起水花，“我希望夏天永远不要过去。”

“夏天才刚开始。”克拉克安慰她，从手边托盘取来一杯自制冷饮递给她。

莞尔谢过他，露易丝就着吸管喝了几口，甘甜清爽的薄荷绿茶让人浑身痛快。“也许我应该搬到夏威夷或者洛杉矶去。”她理了理贴在脸颊上的几缕发丝。

“那我一定会非常想念你的。”

“那我就带着你一起去！因为我一定比你想我还要更想念你。”

露易丝冲他调皮地眨了眨眼睛。放下杯子，她像一条优雅的美人鱼滑入水中，潜了片刻后从泳池中心钻出水面，纤细雪白的手抹了把脸，对他露出灿烂的笑容，邀请他：“来吧，克拉克，让我们再游一会儿。”

克拉克笑着听从了。

一顿简单美味的晚餐后，天色还早，于是他们到街上散步。漫步在海滨步行道，吹着咸咸的海风，露易丝挽起了他的手臂，把头靠上，两人有一搭没一搭地闲聊着家长里短。在聊了一部爱情喜剧后，晚霞在天幕上彻底隐去了。他们安静地走了一段儿，她听见克拉克开了口。

“我遇见了一个人，露儿。”

露易丝脚下一顿，停了下来。边把风吹乱的发捋到耳后，边抬起脸看向他，目光灼灼，又惊又喜。“和我说说。”

克拉克弯了弯嘴角没说话。见他害羞地卖关子，又不时注意着走过他们身边的路人，露易丝微微嘟起嘴，“好嘛，回去说。对了，要先去买瓶酒！”她笑嘻嘻地拖着他往回走。

一回到她的度假小屋，露易丝兴高采烈地提着酒走到厨房。哼着欢快的小调，从橱柜里拿出两只高脚杯。娴熟地用开酒器“嘭”一下地把酒塞打开了，满上了他们的杯子。当她献宝似地举了举手里的杯子，克拉克只得苦笑着摇摇头。

碰过了杯，喝过了酒。露易丝握着酒杯，自然而然地将腿塔在他的大腿上，舒舒服服地窝在沙发的另一头。“好了，我在听着。”她笑着说，倾耳拭目地等着他对她畅所欲言。

克拉克小小地微笑，“他……他不是普通的人。”

露易丝微微睁大眼睛，露出一个果然没错的表情。她点点头，用充满好奇地同眼神催促他继续说。

“我们还没有确认任何事情，但我想让你知道。”他说。

“你们目前在约会吗？进展如何？”露易丝注视着他，澄澈明亮的灰色眼睛里透着兴奋，以及真心实意地为他高兴。

“算吧。”他含糊地回道，“但对他来说并不容易，他……还不能接受。” 回想起那天清晨，醒来后的布鲁斯刻意以冷淡疏离的态度对待他，又一次他感到心疼和受伤。但他能忍受这些。 

露易丝收敛了情绪，伸手上前握住了他的手，小心翼翼地问：“他是个……钢铁直男？”

克拉克哑然一笑，“不，据我所知，他在这方面上并不拘泥男女。”

“哦，拜托，甜心，别挤牙膏，弄得我好心急。”露易丝嘟嚷。她此刻无比好奇他是怎么和这样一个人物认识的，同时也为他透露的状况感到提心吊胆。  
克拉克把酒杯放到沙发旁的高脚茶几上，拿来了一本娱乐花边杂志，那是趁露易丝挑酒时买下的一本最新刊。

“你和明星在约会？！”露易丝一看封面，立刻收起双腿，坐起身来，忍住没尖叫。

克拉克笑着摇摇头。翻到里面的一页，又一次被放大刊印出来的偷拍照刺痛。他递给了露易丝。露易丝定睛一看，大标题写着：哥谭王子布鲁斯·韦恩与名媛前女友茜尔沃·圣克劳德深夜约会，连吻三次！高调复合！背景是家喻户晓的两位绯闻主角在豪车边拥吻的照片。她顿时惊愕得说不出话来，难以置信地抬起脸看向挚友。

“是他——？！”

得到他的默认后，露易丝愣愣地眨了眨眼睛，转开脸，默默举起酒杯大口灌酒。末了，稍稍平复内心的震惊，她总算是明白过来了。

“……多久了？”

“最近。”克拉克回答，没具体告诉对方他们的初次约会仅仅发生在五天前。

“别……”露易丝充满担忧地劝他，“虽然我永远站你这边，但别是他……他会毁了你，克拉克，在陷进去前赶紧抽身，这种渣男是绝对不会认真对待你的！他只会玩弄你，伤害你！”

克拉克莞尔。“别担心，露儿，我会没事的。”

“不不不，你得答应我，绝对不能和他再来往！”她急切地说，忿忿不平。恼怒于那臭名昭著的花花公子连窝边草都不放过，竟敢对着她最好的朋友下手！不可原谅！她绝不允许这种事情，她不能让他受到伤害！“辞职，对，马上辞职！到我的报社来工作吧，和我一起，我们可以一起工作，我们可以住在一起！”她激动地抓住克拉克的肩膀，却见他只是眉眼含笑地注视着她，什么也不说。这教她既焦心又挫败，几乎要哭出来。她倾身抱住他，一颗心难过不已，“噢，克拉克……为什么是你……”

克拉克回抱住她娇小的身躯，轻轻抚摸着她的背安慰她。她温暖了他的心。“谢谢你……”他柔声说。

默默地拥抱了半响，露易丝放开了他。克拉克用拇指温柔地擦去她眼角的泪痕，充满温情地凝视着那水晶般的眼眸。

“我很抱歉。”她哑着声音说，为自己的失态。她仔仔细细地看着这个英俊温暖的大男孩，将内心长久以来的纠结坦白，“原谅我的自私，但我真不想把你让给任何人，我想永远和你这样待在一起。”他是个如此美好的人，温柔，善良，忠诚。他们曾经努力尝试过，但最终比起恋人关系，亲密朋友的角色更适合他们。“我真心希望你幸福，克拉克。”她无比疼惜地抚摸他的脸颊，将自己的额头轻轻靠在他的额上。最终没能说出，她希望她是那个能让他幸福的人。

克拉克合上眼，感受到她传递来的温柔与爱意，呢喃：“我们都会的，我们都会的……”

克拉克走进浴室内，把温暖的牛奶递给浴缸里泡着玫瑰牛奶浴的露易丝。暖黄的烛光映着她那张哭花了，但仍不减半分美丽的脸。

“喝了好睡一些。”他心疼地看着她。

露易丝用另一只手粗鲁地抹了把脸，堆起一个勉强的笑容，仍噙着泪花的眼睛凝视着他，带着几分哭腔叮嘱道：“不管发生什么一定要告诉我，我不能忍受你独自承担所有事。”他们经历了那么多，永远是彼此的后盾。

“遵命，女士，我保证。”

“我更想听见你保证放弃他。”她嘟哝着。天涯何处无芳草不是？

克拉克眼含笑意，捞过毛巾轻轻替她擦洗肩背，“你相信我吗？”

“当然了！那还用得着说吗？”她回头瞪他，不假思索地回道。真不敢相信他居然这么问。

“只要相信我就好。”他淡淡一笑，声音温柔而坚定。

露易丝注视着胸有成竹的他，退让妥协了。她默默转回去，内心深处爬起一丝阴暗的情绪，她绝对不会让任何人伤害她最重要的人。

他替她拿了来浴袍。露易丝穿上系好后转过身来，给了他一个大大的拥抱，和贴面吻，“晚安，甜心。”她说，带着和解的微笑，已然恢复自若。

克拉克欣然微笑，“晚安，小鹿。”

于是，他们走出浴室，分别回各自的房间睡觉。

她把车靠边停下。蓦然间对堵在前面的豪车升起一股仇富的恶意。

“我走过去就好了。”克拉克解开了安全带。“谢谢你特意送我。”

“下周请我吃大餐就好。”露易丝笑道。

“没问题。”克拉克答应。

“等等克拉克——”露易丝下了车，喊住了他。他驻足，只见她提着纸袋追上来。“你忘了。”

“抱歉，我忘了。”克拉克接过那个装着他过夜衣服的纸袋。

“你还忘了这个——”她攀着他胸膛，踮起脚亲吻了他。末了，她贴心地整理了下他的衣襟角。两人相视一笑，就此道别。

与露易丝分别后，卡尔大步走向韦恩大厦。电梯姗姗来迟。他深呼吸，率先走进轿厢，靠边而站，礼让出中央的位置给随后而来的人。波澜不惊地对上那双冰冷的深蓝眼眸，他向对方颔首致意，以一位普通员工应有的姿态谦逊，生疏。当电梯终于到达他的楼层，伴随着来自后背那无可忽视的灼热目光，他默默步出电梯。


	4. Chapter 4

生活的真相是什么？

卡尔站在打印室的落地窗前，俯视着大街上的车水马龙。时间停止了，时间又无穷无尽。一天又一夜。黑夜过去，白天又来临，不过是无意义的循环往复。停滞不前——这便是当下的状态。他们正处在一个艰难的过程中，苦涩且煎熬的必经之路，但必须忍耐，只能忍耐。等待，近乎无休止的等待着。当他再次接到电话，他感到解脱。

康妮正靠在他的座位边上指导他做一份企划案。座机响起，亮着内线提示灯。在注意到那特殊的来电，一丝惊诧飞快地闪过她的脸。

“你先接。”她说完后走开。

克拉克看了她的背影一眼，拿起听筒接听。

“忙完了吗？”

时隔多日再听到他低沉悦耳的声音，他莫名感到紧张。“不，还没有。”他稳住声音回道。心怦怦跳。

“那就半个小时后见。”

不介意他的专断，他应声答应：“知道了。”

挂断后，他把康妮叫回来继续谈工作。她没有问多余的事情，她当然不会。

踩着点姗姗到来。拖住他脚步的一半原因是因绯闻事件产生的抵触情绪（已是两周前的旧闻了）。不久之前他压根不在意布鲁斯那些惊人的风流史——他在维持西方世界的花花公子形象可谓得心应手。而现在，他竟一时不知该用什么心态来面对这个（又一个深呼吸），并且沮丧地发觉自己并没有想的那么豁然。而另一半原因……他不喜欢接下来发生的情节。

事与愿违，命运的齿轮仍在前行。

“你为什么不问？”

当必然会提出的问题投过来，卡尔的心脏还是不由得一下子瑟缩起来——他的身体正自发地作出正确的反应。认命地垂下视线，他盯着搁大腿上交握双手，给出那个会惹恼对方的回答。

“您不需要我的回答不是吗，韦恩先生？”

说罢，他转过脸，平静地迎向布鲁斯凌厉而炽烈的目光。两人一时间陷入了沉默的角力中，暗流汹涌。

“系上。”布鲁斯冷声命令，隐含怒意。

“我得回……”

“不是今晚！”

布鲁斯猛地按下了中控锁的锁键，锁上了车门。对他怒目而视。

卡尔错愕地望着他，“我……我以为不过是一夜情罢了……”他沙哑地说。

布鲁斯只是阴沉着脸，心思难辨。“把安全带系上，卡尔。”他再次要求，低沉的嗓音里充满了危险的气息，“我不想重复第二遍。”

仅仅因为他叫了名字，卡尔便被定住了似的无法动弹，大脑嗡嗡作响。布鲁斯见状，干脆地倾过身，亲自替他系好。

“你究竟想从我这里要什么？”卡尔喃语。失焦的眼睛望着车窗外飞逝而过的街景。

对于这个问题，布鲁斯当然不会回答。卡尔期望他能早点发觉这些行为后面的真相，但此时此刻唯一能从他身上感受到的，只有深深的自厌、难堪与挫败。车厢内的气氛压抑得几乎令人窒息。

当布鲁斯把他压到在客厅里的沙发上时，诚实地给了他一个回答。“只是性。”他嘶哑地说。幽深蓝眸里充满纯粹的欲望，闪耀着灼灼光芒。

真的听到了这个回答时，心被刺痛的感觉比他想象的更难受。“若我说，我不想只是这样……”卡尔颤抖着声音，仍怀抱着微弱的希望。

仿佛遭受了沉重的打击般，深海蓝的眼睛黯淡下来，失去了所有光彩。布鲁斯抿着唇，敛下眼睫藏起情绪，不发一语。

“没关系——”

卡尔凝视着淹没在自我思绪中的他，抬起手轻柔地触摸那轮廓刚毅的脸颊。感受到他微微一僵，但不拒绝。“不要紧的，布鲁斯……”他柔声轻语安慰。“我理解你。”

布鲁斯闻言睁开眼睛，仍眉心紧锁，深邃的眼中装满了纷乱的情绪。卡尔疼惜地轻抚他的眉头，希望他能替他理清所有头绪。布鲁斯沉默地注视了他半响，视线慢慢滑到他微微张开的唇上。于是，他低下头，温柔的，充满歉意的吻他，直至挣脱内心的桎梏。

布鲁斯所执着的一点是，他总是想要掌握局势。床笫欢爱，也当做一场较量。卡尔乐意交出主权，温顺，心甘情愿，几乎是纵容。汗珠莹莹遍布在美丽神秘的肌肤上，溶溶月光将躯体染成银白，灿灿星辉浮动在海一般深邃的眼里。如此之美丽动人的生灵。当下除了布鲁斯和他，一切都消失了。他在他身上摇晃，起伏，与他乘风破浪，享受着彼此。爱的低潮被高潮刺激着，爱的高潮被低潮刺激着，又一次感受死亡微妙的痛楚，又一次融入狂喜的白光。他们紧密相拥，合二为一。这一刻的世界尽善尽美。他们当下便是永恒，没有过去也没有未来。

曙晓将至。卡尔从他疲惫而满足的身子里退出，两具汗湿的身体贴在一起，亲密无间。一夜的相爱至此谢幕。

“好梦，布鲁斯。”

他轻声呢喃。将柔软的被子盖上他的肩头，聆听他呼吸悠长，心跳安稳地陷入温暖的梦乡。再次眷恋地亲吻了今夜吻了数次的眼角，他滑下床，像一个戏份杀青的演员退出舞台。

走出大厦，天色微明。报晓的知更鸟在灰蒙蒙的晨雾笼罩着的树木间飞上飞下，空气里带着晨间特有的泥土的潮气，新鲜，宁静。卡尔孑然一身走在镶边石的人行道，大街上寂静，气氛肃穆。不可名状的停滞与孤独都回来了。他穿过沉寂的市政公园时，第一缕晨曦出现，唤醒了整座城市，带来新的生机。人们开始走出家门，走上街道，去他们要去的地方，开始一天的劳作，献身给自己所热爱的生活。即使在某个时刻，他们的心灵感到一股强烈的“荒谬”——认识到人生的艰难或毫无意义。但，没有意义的生活本身就值得过。他如今深刻地理解了这一点。

钥匙插入门锁，一拧，开门又关门。放下报纸（今日的哥谭日报依旧毫不吝啬地用了整版来刊登批判那位变装“义警”的文章），脱下了鞋，脱下残留酒、性与古龙水余味的衣服。他步入浴室，水花柔和地落下，冲刷去心灵的伤痛与疲倦，他闭上眼感受片刻平静，放松。牙刷插在杯子里，打开衣柜，换上新装，梳好头发，他拿来眼镜戴好。开门又关门，他抬头迎接克拉克·肯特新的一天的生活。

他从遥远的异乡来到这里，

他的斗篷闪过星辰大海，

崇山峻岭。

“为了你，我命定的爱人，”王子说，

“我的珍宝。”

于是——

他搜寻，他得到，再失去。

竭尽全力终明白，

除了用力拥抱当下，

他一无所有。

他始终独自一人蹒跚前行。

既悲伤，又喜悦。

生活的真相是什么？

他微笑。阅尽沧桑的湛蓝眼睛凝视着爱人——

喜悦的忧伤。

他回答。饱含深情。


	5. Chapter 5

布鲁斯默默地注视着他。

一头黑美洲虎（Jaguar）闯入了卡尔的脑海里。那是曾在南美洲中部丛林游历时偶然碰上的神秘野兽（闪闪发亮的金色眼睛，可爱的圆耳朵，透过阳光能够看见黑色皮毛中若隐若现的玫瑰结状斑纹，美丽，优雅，充满野性）。当它发现了他，便像被按下了某个静止键一般定定地注视起他来，不动声色地观察着他的一举一动。这场景牢牢地印在了他的记忆中，与此时此景同布鲁斯的相视毫不违和的重叠了起来。布鲁斯脸上虽还是一副沉郁，冷淡，令人捉摸不透的神情，但今夜从他身上流露出的气味可以说相当平和。卡尔是一点儿也不介意他情绪上的反复无常，这并非他的常态。他希望他能做更多，但时间有它自己的安排。纵使他拥有无限的力量，唯独不能改变时间的进程，唯有顺其自然。

“你……”

卡尔闻声，从桌面上可爱的插花上抬起视线看过去，只见布鲁斯不自然地眼睛一转，眉心飞快皱了皱，又转回来看他。“你平时都做什么？”他问，声音冷淡干瘪。

“阅读，看看电影什么的，休假时我喜欢把时间花在远足上，到处看看，或是和朋友待在一起。”他回道。

“女朋友？”

“你指露易丝？”布鲁斯抿着嘴唇，紧紧地盯着他。在他恼起来前，卡尔坦言相告，“我们曾经在一起，但现在我们是最好的朋友。”

虽然深蓝色眼睛里仍持有怀疑，但布鲁斯没说什么，举杯呷了口酒。

这会儿换卡尔察言观色。“她是个记者。也许以后你们会碰面，她很优秀。”

布鲁斯瞄了他一眼，对此不加评论。“为什么分手？”他终于问。

“我们不是彼此的那一个。”卡尔回答，视线落在了布鲁斯那搁在桌面的漂亮的手，他想要触碰。

布鲁斯显然不满于这个轻描淡写的答案。“她看起来可不是你说的这样。”言罢，自厌在那苍白的脸上一掠而过。

卡尔鼓起勇气，移动手轻触那僵硬的手指，布鲁斯一僵，但他没有移开自己的手。“我会和她保持距离。”

“我不是在……”布鲁斯倏地抿紧了唇，怒视了他一眼。

“是我想这么做。”卡尔轻柔地抚摸着他的指节，尝试安抚，“我们彼此都需要继续前行。”

布鲁斯盯视着他片刻，转开脸，不再继续这个话题。亲昵地爱抚了一会儿那漂亮的手，卡尔适时收回手，侍从推着餐车走进隔间。

“你想去我家吗？”

布鲁斯闻言瞪了过来，脸上写满诧异。于是，卡尔认真地又问了他一遍。

“随你便。”他扭开脸，粗声说。把车发动起来。

“我不想你勉强。”卡尔说道，带着歉意。眼睛欣赏着他动作轻巧流畅地打着方向盘退出停车位。

“不，就这样。去你家。”布鲁斯拿定主意说。

布鲁斯在第一次送他回来时就已经记住了路线。他们在路上停了一次，卡尔下车去商店购置了一些必需品。

“这里治安很好，你不用担心车。”卡尔下车前说。相比一街之隔的旧城区而言。警车在这附近巡逻的频率很高，更何况夜晚有那位英勇的暗夜骑士在。

布鲁斯睨了他一眼，不以为意地解开身上的安全带，开门下车。

他租住的是排房式的小公寓，房龄有些年头了，但建得非常结实。屋内环境设施也得到了房东细心良好的维护（他的房东是位上了年纪的搞艺术的绅士）。刷白的门廊正对通往二楼的阶梯。与厨房相连的起居室在一层，二楼是卧室和主浴室，最后是用于堆放杂物的小阁楼。对于一个人独居来说，空间已绰绰有余。

“抱歉，有点乱。”

卡尔把购物袋放在厨房琉璃台上。从橱柜里再拿出一只马克杯，开始烧水煮茶。布鲁斯正充满兴趣地察看着屋内，并被墙上的几幅画作吸引了。

“这是沃克先生，我的房东创作的。他是个艺术家。”

卡尔端着茶走到他身边。布鲁斯把视线从那充满浪漫主义色彩的风景画撤回来，向他道了谢，接过了马克杯。

“到沙发上坐会儿吧。”他邀请道。

布鲁斯默默地移动到他的小沙发上坐下，卡尔打开了电视，询问：“你有想看的节目吗？”

布鲁斯皱了皱眉头，“我随意。”

于是他跳过严肃的新闻节目，停在一档旅游节目里，里面正介绍着美丽的地中海风情。于是，他们安静地看了起来。

“你觉得去海边怎么样？”

布鲁斯又一次对他没来由的话皱眉，转过脸对上他的视线。“我不明白。”

“我想带你去个地方，如果你明天没有别的事。”卡尔充满期望地望着他，他希望他会答应。

布鲁斯一瞬间露出为难的神色，但随即认真地想了想，“我没有别的事。”即使有，他也会取消。

紧张的心情一瞬间烟消云散。“那，明天让我来开车行吗？”他征求道。

“如果你有驾照的话。”布鲁斯干巴巴地说。

卡尔欣然一笑，露出两颗小小虎牙。布鲁斯的目光立刻锁住了他的笑容。“放心吧，我的技术很好。”

布鲁斯的眼神暗了下去，忽然伸出手抚上他的脸，同时倾身吻住了他。卡尔怔住了，但迅速回了神，合上眼回应这个“突如其来”的亲吻。

在甜蜜绵长的一吻后，布鲁斯舔了舔吻得湿润通红的唇，深深地凝视着卡尔的眼睛，意味深长地对他说：“的确如此。”

意识过来后，卡尔的脸骤然涨红，支支吾吾地转移话题，“我、我不是……那个、我先上楼看看热水……”

看那慌忙走开的背影，布鲁斯弯起唇，轻轻的笑了起来。

卡尔把他自己用的洗浴品介绍了一遍。“浴缸放了热水，也许你想泡个澡。”

当他转过身，布鲁斯正动手把身上的衣服脱掉。他又一次害羞起来，于是往门走去，但不意外地被对方留住了。

“不用走。”布鲁斯沉声说。

卡尔被那眼中动人的星火点燃了，他几乎是无措地呆站着，心怦怦跳，浑身的热量开始往一处汇聚，简直无法冷静。布鲁斯却表现得淡然无比，漫不经心的手指一颗接一颗地把衬衫纽扣解开，露出白皙的胸膛。只是寻常的动作，在另一个人眼中却充满了诱惑。

见他张着唇盯着自己傻站着，布鲁斯好笑地歪了歪头，问他：“你打算穿着衣服洗吗？”

卡尔脸上热烘烘的，他难为情地低下头，稳住紧张的手指脱下了他自己的衣服。

在他把他们衣服收到洗衣篮里时，布鲁斯率先走到了花洒下。他扬起脸迎接下落的水花一幕叫卡尔口干舌燥。无法控制的视线缓缓地顺着那优美的额头而下，挺直的鼻梁，姣好的唇，刚毅的下巴，再来是线条美好的咽喉，肌肉发达的胸膛，平坦腹部，紧窄的腰线，挺翘的臀，强有力的修长双腿，好看的脚踝……他细细欣赏这美丽、充满魅力的身体，直到最后才望向那生得长而漂亮的阴茎（他重重地吞咽了一口唾沫）。完美。卡尔只能想到这个词，双腿已自发地走向布鲁斯。上天将所有美好都赐予了这个人，而他是属于他的。

在手心里接了带着柑橘芬芳的沐浴乳，他虔诚地，万分温柔地抚摸上那光洁的后背，细细地为他清洗。每多一分触摸，腰腹内的火焰便烧得更旺一分。在他抚上他的腰窝，布鲁斯叹息着，放松地往后靠上了他的胸膛。他则同时环上他的腰，手滑过腹部继续往上，手指碾过挺起的乳尖，轻轻夹弄，布鲁斯的呼吸一下子变得粗重。于是他吻上了他的肩头，后颈，耳后，耳垂。

“碰我。”

布鲁斯呢喃，握住了卡尔的手，指引着他往下游去。当卡尔圈住了他生气勃勃的阴茎，一阵快感穿过他的身体，他仰头发出沉沉的喉音。卡尔只觉得有一股电流穿过身体，令他兴奋激动。拉奥啊，这人如何这般性感得要命。想要吻他，吻那甜蜜迷人的嘴，于是他把他转了过来，水幕下两人相视的眼睛都轻眯着，里面盛满了呼之欲出欲望。接着他们忘情拥吻在一起，将他们的身体更紧密地贴合起来，感受两颗心在胸腔内鲜活地鼓动，充满喜悦。

卡尔靠在冰凉的瓷砖墙上，让布鲁斯偎着他一只臂弯里。他们用另一只手交互着取悦对方。淅沥沥的水流声掩盖不住动情的呻吟。爱的高潮累积到顶点，他们同时在彼此手中释放了生命的精华。布鲁斯喘息着靠在了他的颈窝，将自己的重量交给他。卡尔收紧手臂，稳稳地怀抱着他，这一刻他感到纯粹的快乐满足。

“你眼中一团光亮的闪现——”*

当他们带着一身的轻松和舒爽，慵懒地躺在卡尔那张白色的床上时，他含笑地注视着面向他的布鲁斯，悠悠开口。他的指尖充满爱怜地将耷拉在额间的黑发理到头上，又抚过他乌黑浓密的眉和微微上挑眼角，眼睛下方因日积月累的睡眠不良而形成的阴影刺痛了他的心。布鲁斯无声地享受着他的爱抚，平静地凝望着他，透着些许倦意。这双美丽的，充满情感的眼睛，教卡尔深陷其中。

“无论它包含何种含义，

便是我这渴望美丽的双眼，

在这世上所能看到的一切。”*

深蓝色眼睛动容了，浮起了一抹温柔的笑意。于是布鲁斯靠近，吻他。

“睡吧。好眠，布鲁斯。”

卡尔微笑。在他额间印下一个吻。充满占有欲搂住了他的腰，抱着他，轻柔地抚摸着他的侧腰，抚慰他遍体鳞伤的心，驱赶纠缠他的梦魇，直至他安稳入眠。

明日会是一个风清气爽的好日子。


	6. Chapter 6

煎蛋很简单。只要掌握恰当的火候和时机，成品就很完美。凡事如此。烤土司，煎火腿片，咖啡是必需品（不加糖和牛奶），或许可以再来一颗甜橙（他切开那金黄色的果实）。当他把两人份的早餐端至餐桌上，布鲁斯仍显得有些迷迷糊糊，出神地透过白纱帘望着飘窗外朦胧的街景。一片阳光明媚。

“咖啡。”

卡尔把杯子搁在他手边。在他迟缓地转头看来时，卡尔露出一个微笑。布鲁斯盯着他须臾才找回声音，沙哑地向他道谢，捏起杯子喝起来。

卡尔在他身旁坐下，喝他的鲜牛奶，目光落在他表情空白的脸上。又想起醒来时的情景。出于渴望，他亲吻了卷起毯子蜷睡在他身旁的男人，不意外换来了他的惊醒（歉疚与心疼又一次涌上心头）。布鲁斯还需要相当长的一段时间才能习惯与他同塌而眠后共同迎来清晨这件事。他厌恶被人看见他脆弱的状态。目光相遇，他对他柔柔一笑，咖啡因起了作用，布鲁斯现在看起来清醒多了。

“你做得很好吃。”他不吝啬赞扬，明亮的眼睛熠熠生辉。充足的睡眠使他精神饱满。

“谢谢。我很高兴。”卡尔欣慰的说。他叉起一片橙肉放进嘴里，香甜的味道渗入心脾，一如这个安静美好的早晨。

布鲁斯对他拿来的衣服皱着眉头。卡尔左右看了看手里衣架上的衣裤，不由得开始自我怀疑起来（他看了不少时装杂志，应该不会出错吧），但马上又打消了这心情。对他说：“我们要去海边，你不会想穿西装去的，对吧？”

无视他的逗趣，布鲁斯接过衣服。“看来你早就计划好了。”他直率地揭露他。

卡尔无辜地耸耸肩，脱口说：“只是灵光一现。”

布鲁斯不以为然地看了他一眼，而后开始脱掉身上的睡袍。卡尔很高兴他们体格相当，可以共用一个衣柜。收回留恋的目光，他留下他独自更衣（否则该出不了门了），到楼下收拾需要带出门的东西。等布鲁斯准备好下来后，他为眼前所看到的深感惊喜，又一次。

布鲁斯抬起眉毛，“满意你看到的吗？”

“如此的——英俊迷人。”卡尔呢喃，情不自禁地靠近，心满意足地打量着他。“我打赌一定会有不少人把你拦下来问你要号码。”他有些嫉妒地说。

对他的恭维话哼了声，布鲁斯扶上他的腰侧接受了他的献吻。唇上蜻蜓点水的一吻后，卡尔神神秘秘地拉起他另一只手，从口袋里拿出一副墨镜放在他手上。

“这是给你的。”

布鲁斯扫了他一眼，嘴角微微上扬，带着轻微的嘲弄，“还说不是。”

“抱歉。”卡尔羞怯地笑了起来，心中忐忑，“我想讨你欢心。”他实话实说。

洞察一切的深蓝色眼睛充满温柔地注视着他，布鲁斯微笑，“最好值得。”他戏谑道，轻轻捏了一下他的腰。

卡尔露齿而笑，蓝宝石般的眼睛闪闪发亮，“我保证。”他信心满满地说，他做足了准备。“走吧，让我们出发吧。”

“想听歌吗？”

坐上驾驶座后，卡尔兴致高昂地询问。布鲁斯挑了挑眉稍默许了，替自己系好安全带。

于是他把手机拿出来，连接车内蓝牙，调出他准备的歌单播放起来，不多会儿充满夏日浪漫气息的旋律在车厢内悠悠唱响。

“沙滩男孩？*①”

布鲁斯给了他一个难以置信的眼神。卡尔面带羞涩地调皮一笑。

“切合主题，不是吗？”

“你说了算。”布鲁斯随口说。带着未察觉的宠爱。

卡尔情难自禁地欢笑起来，“让你的夏日之梦成真。*②”他念着喜欢的歌词，娴熟地打着方向盘驶出车位，载着他们奔向目的地。

驱车一个小时到达一片迷人的海滩。这里拥有绵长的海岸线，白色的细沙干净柔滑，海水湛蓝清澈，是哥谭市公认的最美沙滩，也是市内唯一可以合法玩冲浪的地方。海岸边上有着木板步道和度假屋，设施齐全，是热爱冲浪运动与短期休假的好去处。

“落日尾沙滩？”*

在一半的路程中布鲁斯便猜到他们的目的地，他对卡尔选择此处感到惊讶。

“原谅我想不到比这更好的地方。”

卡尔笑着把车开到停车处，布鲁斯莞尔赞同。引擎熄灭前音响内最后唱道：

“——我们离天堂有多远？*③”

这就是。卡尔望向身边之人。如海一般澄澈湛蓝的眼里含情脉脉。这就是了，他是我的天堂。他如是想，一颗心装满情感。他解除身上的束缚，跟着他一起下了车。

来的时间尚早，沙滩上游客不多。当下的日头也不烈。暖洋洋的海风吹在身上十分舒适，海浪声声，海景优美如画，教人心旷神怡。翻腾的海浪上已有冲浪爱好者乘风踏浪的身影。

“你想试试冲浪吗？今天天气蛮适合的。”

他们散步了一段路，路过了一间租借冲浪板的小店。布鲁斯转头看了眼那店铺，扬起眉毛，“我不认为。你会这个吗？”

卡尔耸肩，“马马虎虎，偶尔玩一次。”

墨镜遮住了布鲁斯的脸，但不影响他传达自己的内心。只见薄削的唇勾起一抹假笑，“我不会嫌弃你能带给我更多惊喜，所以干脆点承认，这不会让我觉得你显摆。”

卡尔大笑。“饶了我吧。”

“游泳可以考虑。”

布鲁斯避开了两个用水枪打闹着跑过的孩子。但熊孩子们把他们当做游戏的一部分，围着他俩瞎转悠。当一束水花冷不丁地朝布鲁斯脸上射来前，卡尔敏捷地搂着他一侧身，那束水花喷在了一旁的广告立牌上。

“嘿，小伙计们，我们还没准备好加入‘战斗’。”

卡尔幽默地阻止他们继续纠缠。缺了颗门牙的男孩儿做了个鬼脸，嘻嘻哈哈地跑开了。

“谢了。”布鲁斯扶了下镜框，稍微拉开了些距离。“我讨厌熊孩子。”他直言不讳。

卡尔低低一笑（他收回手），“别放在心上。”

“你很喜欢小孩子？”

他们又继续往前散步。

“嗯，很可爱，不是吗？”

布鲁斯没有接话，扭开脸看向海那边，对这个话题失去了兴趣。卡尔对自己懊恼，但又莫可奈何，这些对话自然而然地进行着，由不得他左右。他的生活早已被安排好了，像轮子带着他转，逼着他转，可他对此无能为力。

临近午间，阳光开始变得强烈。卡尔带他到每次都会光顾的餐厅避暑。老板是个和蔼可亲的亚裔中年妇人，有一个漂亮的中美混血女儿。那上挑的丹凤眼总是会让他想起布鲁斯——当然布鲁斯的眼型他更喜欢。

“噢，欢迎，‘陌生人’，真高兴再见到你。”

“午安，李夫人。”

卡尔与热情的老板娘打了招呼。柜台后的李夫人眉眼弯弯地招来女儿来接待他们。

“嗨，克拉克，刚在想门外帅哥是谁，原来是你这家伙。”名叫凯莉的女孩儿嚼着泡泡糖，酷酷地上前打了个招呼，末了吹破了一个粉色的泡泡。

“凯莉。”李夫人微笑着警告。

“FINE——”凯莉拖着调子，捏着嘴里的泡泡糖粘到腰带上，“哇哦，这位大帅哥是和你一起吗？”自带风情的丹凤眼转向布鲁斯，充满欣赏地扬起眉梢，就差吹上一声口哨。

“是的。”卡尔莞尔道。

给了他一个“有你的”意味的眼神，她抬起手指引他们到座位上。

“所以你和那位漂亮美眉分手了。”边记下他们的点单，凯莉边说，一如既往想到什么说什么。

卡尔苦笑，“你猜对了。”

“可怜娃，我就知道！你们看起来简直就是姐弟，你该和我约会，咱俩更配！”凯莉调侃道。“姐芳龄十八，单身可追，只是目前喔，机会难得唷。”

“别，我可不想被某人使酒瓶子威胁。”卡尔笑着说，用眼神示意她，吧台内的酒保小伙正紧张地盯着他们这边。

“切，胆小鬼，活该你单身。”凯莉翻了个白眼，故作婊里婊气，“我不会送你安慰小吃的，但这位帅哥会有我的爱心加餐！”说完，冲布鲁斯抛了个媚眼后，她转身往厨房走去。

卡尔简直哭笑不得，每次都难以招架对方毫不留情的调戏，但她的直率毫无恶意。“抱歉。”他对布鲁斯说，“她是个爱说笑的小姑娘。”

布鲁斯不在意地笑笑。“看来你是这里的常客。”

“只要来这边都会光顾这家，他们的食物很棒，我很推荐。”

“拭目以待。”布鲁斯说，语气里透着兴味。

卡尔笑了笑，正想开口，旁边来了一桌客人。喧闹的一家子围坐下来，母亲不断哄着年幼顽皮的儿子听话。布鲁斯拿起手边的柠檬水喝了起来，不自在的扭开了脸。卡尔心中直呼糟糕。

“要不要换个安静点的位置？”他用寻常口气询问。

“没关系。”布鲁斯声音平板的回答。

卡尔暗暗自责，他怎么会忽略了这个细节。正在这时，凯莉把餐品送上桌来，但由于店内陆续坐满了游客，无暇再调戏一番，让他稍稍松了口气。气氛变得沉闷压抑。布鲁斯沉默地用餐，作为屏障的墨镜阻挡了外界的窥视。人们在身旁走走停停。卡尔眼角余光瞥见吧台前的几位比基尼美女不时观望着他们这桌，更多好奇的视线系在布鲁斯身上（他完全能听见她们互相耳语的内容）。五味杂陈的心绪令他食不知味，对于这一切他深感歉疚与追悔莫及。

“我去结账。”卡尔起身。

“一起去吧。”布鲁斯低语。

他了然，确实不便在多待了。也许是他们身上散发出拒绝的气息，那几位年轻女子没有上前搭讪。结清了账单，他们立刻离开了餐厅。

把两瓶冰凉的矿泉水放在沙发椅中间的小桌上。卡尔小心翼翼地留心着布鲁斯的情况，他心中焦虑不安，却不能过分表露关心。布鲁斯厌恶这样。至少在他们的关系变得深刻前不能这么做。但一瞬间他又觉得自己的心思暴露了，他或许被讨厌了，疏远了，只因为布鲁斯此时如此缄默沉静——他躺在沙发椅上，因墨镜的关系看起来像是睡着了，但卡尔知道他清醒着，而神思飘到了他无法触及的地方。这种被隔绝在外的感觉令他难以忍受，却又无能为力。

就在他胡思乱想陷入煎熬中时，蓦然间听见布鲁斯出声唤了他。

“卡尔。”

“嗯呃、是？”他应道，声音泄露了一丝惶然。

布鲁斯透过墨镜端视着他，平静地问：“这是你的乳名吗？”

“是的。”卡尔回答。内心在一瞬间涌上想要告诉他全部真相的渴望。

“你不想让我叫你克拉克吗？”

卡尔脸颊浮起淡粉。他是怎么回答这个问题来着？他只感觉到嘴巴蠕动，脑袋嗡嗡。片刻后听见布鲁斯低声一笑。慌乱爬上心头，他竟想不起自己有没有回答，回答了什么？

“孩子气。”布鲁斯如是说。

卡尔只觉得耳根热得要命，他归罪与天气炎热。“呃、那个，我、我们去游一会儿吧！”他支吾着，把他的花衬衫脱了下来。

“认真的？”布鲁斯好笑地问，“现在这个时候？”

卡尔眨眨眼，转过头看了看前面沙滩上人来人往，海里更像一锅饺子汤，一股冲动劲儿顿时像一只漏了气的气球全跑光了。但一个地点恰到时机地闪现在脑海里。他挎上帆布袋，抓起衣衫站起来，向布鲁斯伸手，说：“来，跟我走。”

布鲁斯借他的手从躺椅上站了起来，接着被他带着走回了停车场。他们坐上车，又往前开了好一段路后，转进了公路岔出的一条土道。前行了几分钟，最后停在一块长满沙滩草的平地上。下了车，卡尔带着布鲁斯沿着旁边的小沙路从高地走到了沙滩上。这里的是落日沙滩的尾端，因沙滩面小且窄而人迹罕至，但不失它的魅力。

“瞧我，可差点儿忘了这里！”

卡尔随手把帆布袋放在了腿边，并脱掉拖鞋和身上的白色背心，兴致高涨。“我本来就是想带你来这儿的。”他回头对布鲁斯说，带着炫目的笑容。这里远离打扰，也不会有企图勾搭布鲁斯的人。

布鲁斯终于摘下了脸上的墨镜，眯了眯眼睛来适应明亮的光线，最后定格在那强壮的体魄上。“你确定要游吗？”

“当然！”卡尔不假思索地说，顿了下有些羞赧地表示，“嗯，我想和你一起游。这会很有趣的，你来吗？”蓝眼睛里充满期待。

布鲁斯被他的热情所感染，“鉴于我还站在这里，显而易见。”他边说边开始脱身上的花哨的衬衫和白背心。

卡尔开怀一笑，飞快地亲了下他的脸颊，“让我们好好享受这片海滩吧。”

扬起一个纵容的微笑，脱下人字拖鞋，布鲁斯不紧不慢地跟上那个已经跳入白色浪花里的大男孩。

在凉爽的波涛中一番充满孩子气戏水玩闹后，他们化身成海里最矫健的鱼，潜入湛蓝之下，用强有力的臂膀划开波光粼粼的海面，远离炎热的喧嚣与烦扰，痛快地畅游在迷人的大海中。

当布鲁斯潜游至他身旁，将他拉进一个如梦似幻的拥吻中时，卡尔唯一能做的是紧拥他给予的这份似水柔情，心甘情愿地任由自己沉溺在蓝色的激情之中。

直到人类的声音唤醒我们，我们便溺水而亡。*④

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> ①沙滩男孩：美国冲浪摇滚音乐的经典代表乐团。成立于1966年。
> 
> ②歌词出自:Your Summer Dream – The Beach Boys
> 
> ③歌词出自： Paradise…How Far？- 椅子乐团/ The Chairs
> 
> ④诗歌出自：The Love Song of J.Alfred Prufrock By T.S.Eliot，本文多处引用此诗内诗句。原诗非常优美，充满浪漫的意识流。


	7. Chapter 7

回程时由布鲁斯掌握了方向盘。他驾车载他径直回了他的顶层公寓。尽管没有明确表示，但卡尔很高兴布鲁斯希望他留下过夜。

“再念一次。”

布鲁斯灿然的目光穿过氤氲的水汽找到了他的眼睛。他微笑，凝视着他，悠悠开口：

“在身体里，一切都明码标价，

我是个乞丐。

双膝跪下，透过钥匙孔我看见花洒下的人，

他不是在沐浴，

那是雨从他身上穿过。”

掬起一捧温柔的水浇下，卡尔低头亲吻他的肩头。

“——吉他断了弦，

绕在他圆滑的肩膀，

他在歌唱，于是我记住了他。”

指尖是他的冒险者，坚定地攀上如山傲然的背脊，跋涉过流水浸润的肩窝。又成为了画家手中的软毛画笔，一丝不苟地描绘着他眼中温暖鲜活的美。

“他的声音——

填满我每处空缺，如同实心的骨架。

就连我的灵魂也跪着祈求，恳请饶恕，

他在歌唱，我只记得这个。”*①

指尖擦过微启的双唇，在被欲望擒住前安全地撤离。他用一个微笑向他忠实的听众谢幕。

“很美。”布鲁斯说，垂下眼睫沉入因诗而生的意象中。而卡尔陷入了他低沉而柔软的嗓音里。像一种亲昵的爱抚，吸引着他深陷其中，迷失于此，眼睁睁地看着自己一无所有。甘之若饴。

“你喜欢诗。”

布鲁斯往两只漂亮的玻璃杯里倒入淡琥珀色的酒液，将它们带到沙发。他们贴着坐，面朝着巨大的落地窗。外面是一览无余，撼动人心的哥谭夜景，空旷别墅内唯一的装饰。

“我喜欢诗的意境，美妙，每一个词都有意义，形象而具体。”

闻言，布鲁斯微微一笑，沉默而慵懒，目不转睛地凝望着那璀璨华美的景致。卡尔被这个微笑牢牢抓住了。

“你呢？”

布鲁斯眨了眨眼，终于肯看向他。“我喜欢你为我念诗。”他只是这么回答，目光盈盈。

卡尔粲然一笑。为他所说的，以及没有诉诸语言的一切而动容，羞涩，并引以为傲。不知收敛的情感如同海浪卷起他，将他拽入更深处，他几乎失去所有呼吸之际，又轻柔地将他托起。于是世界消弭了，唯有情思的流波荡漾，闪烁着他的快乐，托着他，拥着他，将他推向唯一的心之港湾。

“我曾一头扎进文学艺术中，在庄园的图书室里，那里似乎拥有整个世界的藏书。”布鲁斯对他说，“我可以读艰深的哲学，枯燥的理论书，但唯独不爱念诗。”

“为什么呢？”

布鲁斯漫不经心地晃了晃酒杯，冰块在杯中磕碰，发出悦耳的轻响。“与我而言，诗是浪漫的产物，而我缺乏这种浪漫情怀。”

卡尔哑然，他立刻否定，“这不是真的！”

布鲁斯微微的嘲弄一笑，抬眼看向他，“你认为我是个浪漫的人？”

“嗯。”卡尔不假思索地点头，“我认为你是。”他说，真心实意。

布鲁斯久久地凝视着他，眼神里的情绪一言难尽。“你真的是个奇怪的人。”

卡尔歪歪头，有趣地问：“是因为我这么想吗？”

一抹温柔的笑意在布鲁斯唇上浮现。“不止如此。”

“我就当做这是夸奖了。”卡尔腼腆地轻笑，璨如星辰的蓝眸直视着他，“我愿意做一个奇怪的人。”

为了你。

布鲁斯眼神一变，翻涌在深蓝色眼中的潮水将那抹笑意也淹没。他转开视线，缄默地一口饮下杯中酒。空杯随手扔在了地毯上后，他倾身贴近，温热的手掌贴在卡尔的颈项后，将他往前带入一个充满酒香与欲望的热吻中。他们倒在沙发上，卡尔的杯子从手里溜走了，但他已顾不得酒撒在那昂贵的意大利上等羊毛地毯上的事了。

他爱布鲁斯触碰他的方式。

布鲁斯的亲吻和触摸都充满了他的激情。他所拥有的持久的激情源于厚重的底蕴。他的内心里对他满怀着一腔特别的柔情，尽管本人尚未察觉这一点。那珍贵的，如钻石般闪耀的温柔细腻锁在冰冷厚重的高墙内，但若鼓起真正的勇气付出行动，心怀畏惧与渴望地追求，那不过是一道虚幻的屏障。那内在的光泽吸引着他，那吸引远远超越了宇宙中存在的一切的引力，是他们彼此灵魂之间产生的美妙吸引。

“想要你，布鲁斯。”

卡尔在唇间轻诉衷情，想要身心合一。他轻咬，吮吻着那迷人的唇瓣，双手温柔地抚摸着布鲁斯的后背和腰臀。顺滑的绸缎睡袍隔绝了他美丽的肌肤，但他不愿鲁莽地侵入，即使他明白自己是被允许，被欢迎的。从布鲁斯体内传递来的激情之火同样在舐着他的身体，欲望的火焰灼烧在五脏六腑里，将他吞噬。

“那你在等什么……”

布鲁斯喘息着低语，不轻不重地咬了他下巴一口，似对他的责罚。他扭动着臀部，碾过彼此诚实的欲望中心，情难自禁的呻吟双双从他们喉间溢出。铺天盖地的海浪将他们淹没卷走。

于是，卡尔被鼓励的手温柔而笨拙地摸索着松开那束缚彼此的衣带。他要温柔地与他接触，以他的方式展现他的心，将他的精神之爱映射在肉体上，转化成为不可撼动的真实。布鲁斯需要他的温情，正如他渴求对方的一样。当他轻柔地进入他里面时，他也感到自己被填满了。他的心颤动着，过于猛烈的喜悦近乎疼痛。他吻着布鲁斯被生命之水沾湿的睫毛，在潮起潮落中呼唤着刻写于他灵魂深处的名字。他以吻起誓，为他献出自己，肉体，心灵与灵魂。他生命火焰只会为了他而燃烧与消耗，终其一生，在往后漫长而寂寥的余生中也不曾减弱半分。他如今愈加的明了这一点。

“最左边衣橱里的衣服任你挑，明天司机会送你到公司。”布鲁斯说。指尖轻柔地梳理卡尔的发。

“谢谢你。”卡尔微笑，贴近他献上感激的一吻。他忍住了拒绝的冲动，不想破坏对方此时的心情以及好意——布鲁斯绝对会因此生闷气。

“我们……不能总是一起出现。”布鲁斯低语，深邃的眼中飞掠过歉意。

卡尔理解地眨了眨眼，握住他的手宽慰他，仍微笑着，“我明白，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯亲吻了他的额头，然后是他的唇。一个没有欲望，只是温柔、亲昵的亲吻后，“抱着我。”他柔声喃言，然后转过了身。

熄了灯，调暗了玻璃窗。卡尔靠上前，胸膛贴上了那微微僵直的后背，他的手臂跨过布鲁斯的臂膀安放在他胸口，将他安稳地圈在他的怀抱中，腿贴着腿。

“晚安，布鲁斯。”

卡尔轻声说。静静地拥着他，守着他，直到束缚他的所有防备消失，在安宁而沉静中悄然睡去。

看见他的办公桌上那以朴素牛皮纸封装起来的匿名包裹时，卡尔的心怦怦直跳，无法自持。这一刻已无关他是否知道它的出现。指尖轻触封皮的瞬间所感受到柔情如一波浪涛汹涌地冲刷过他的身体，他几乎失去他的呼吸。温柔仔细地拆开包装纸，一本精致的初版书映入眼帘。于是，他微笑——

《在地球上，我们短暂华丽》*②。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> ①诗歌出自：Threshold by Ocean Vuong
> 
> ②《在地球上，我们短暂华丽》：On Earth We’re Briefly Gorgeous ——美国越南裔作家Ocean Vuong的小说处女作。虽然被贴上了虚构小说的标签，但内容其实大量取材于作者的生活经历。这部小说大胆地将历史回忆和性探索结合在一起，内容主要是一位越南移民的儿子写给文盲母亲的信，而这位母亲被越南战争改变了一生（她的父亲是一名美国士兵）。Ocean Vuong愿意用自己的经历解答生活，无论它的组成部分是什么，这也是这本凄美的自我发现之作的一个标志性特征。


	8. Chapter 8

露易丝和他坐在哥谭港口附近一家炸鱼薯条店里。这家英国经典小酒馆式的餐馆以地道的炸鱼薯条赢得了她的芳心，过去一段时间他们总来光顾这家馆子。新鲜鳕鱼块炸得酥脆喷香，配上长长的方条状的薯条，挤上柠檬，沾上秘制酱料，吃下一口她便露出开心满足的笑容。

“采访怎么样了？”克拉克问她。

露易丝挑了挑眉梢，咽下了食物才回道：“政客也就那样吧，永远不要期望他们能说更多实际的内容。”

“但你总能应付得很好，我知道。”克拉克微笑。

露易丝耸耸肩，啜了口柠檬红茶，“我得说，拆台是挺有意思的。”她眼里闪着戏谑的光芒。“你该看看道格·布朗议员当时的表情，像中国戏剧里的变脸把戏一样精彩。”

克拉克被逗笑了。“我能想象那场面。”

“回去后我对老编说了，我不会再做这个，这种采访毫无价值。”露易丝说，语气厌恶。

“我猜他又生气了吧。”

“没错。”露易丝笑笑，“但我告诉他我有一条更有价值的新闻线索。”接着神秘兮兮地压低了声音，透露给挚友：“凌晨NASA的卫星回报发现北极异常，他们发现了一些东西，据我所知这会是个重大发现，非常有价值。”

克拉克皱了皱眉，“所以你要去……北极？”

“今晚。我会随军队一起出发。”露易丝说，清澈的灰色眼睛闪着热切的光芒。

克拉克佯装讶异。“这么快？”

“趁热打铁。”露易丝笑着说，“我大概会去一周的时间，所以走之前想和你见个面，告诉你这个。”

“你确定不会有什么危险吗？”克拉克忧虑地问。

“安啦，只是科学考察，我会照顾好自己的，我保证！”露易丝信誓旦旦的说。

克拉克也不作多问，敛去担心的神色，他扬起笑容，举杯送上祝福，“那么祝你一切顺利。”

“谢谢你，亲爱的。”露易丝愉快地与他轻轻碰杯，脸上溢着对这趟极地之旅的信心与期盼。

克拉克把杯子放回杯垫上。两人又一次相视一笑后，露易丝提出她所关心的事情。

“你怎么样？”她用平常的语气问，然而闪烁的目光泄露了她内心的忐忑。

她的问题笼统。克拉克心知肚明，但假装不得要领地回了她，“和往常一样，忙碌但充实。”

“那敢情好。”露易丝笑笑，“那，你和他呢？”她小心翼翼问，眼中隐藏了某种期许。

克拉克眨眨眼，“很好，我想。我们度过了一个愉快的周末。”他轻描淡写地回答。

“听起来很顺利。”露易丝有些言不由衷说，带着微妙的笑容，半是嘲弄，半是怀疑。“所以，他会公开吗？”

“我没法告诉你。”克拉克温和地回她，“我尊重他的任何决定，无论公开与否。”

露易丝垂下眼帘回避了他的眼睛，叉子在薯条里挑挑拣拣，透露着她的心烦意乱。“我知道我多管闲事，但我还是会劝你别寄希望于他。”

“我不会要求他任何事。”克拉克坦言。

露易丝一僵，抬起视线，难以置信地盯了他半响，才干巴巴地说：“你简直是为他着了魔……”

克拉克微微一笑，“我想我是的。”

露易丝一时不知该说什么好，于是缄口不再谈这个话题。你没法叫醒一个装睡的人。她莫可奈何地想着。她真心希望他好，但又不乐见于他们进展顺利——最好是被他伤个彻底，这样克拉克就会回到她身边了。她因这阴暗的想法而脊梁发寒。天哪，真是可怕的嫉妒！意识到内心的黑暗面，她立刻强迫自己消灭这种情绪，她可不是这种狭隘的女人！

午餐结束后，露易丝开车把克拉克送回公司。他们在车里互相道别。

“到了给我报平安，好吗？”克拉克说。

“我会的！”露易丝倾身拥抱了她的男孩儿，并在分开时纯洁地吻了吻他的面颊。尽管他处在一段她不看好的关系里，但她会安分守己地退回到朋友的界限里。她为自己能做到这点感到欣慰。“快回去吧，还有几分钟。”她笑着说。

克拉克回以微笑。“知道了，保持联系。”

“欧了。”

目送克拉克走向那座宏伟的哥谭地标大厦，露易丝叹了口气，压下了内心的纷繁复杂的情绪，驱车离去。

从人事部出来时，克拉克收到露易丝发来的一张行李的照片，并附上文字——“准备出发”。回复了一句“旅途愉快”后，克拉克稍稍加快了步子回到办公室。在收拾物品准备离开时，内线电话打来了。他犹豫了一下，还是接了起来。

“几点走？”

“正准备走。”克拉克低声回道，在对方能说话前，又补充一句“我有点事情”。

听筒那头沉默了片刻，“知道了。”

克拉克心一揪，但忍住了改变主意，“我很抱歉，也、也许晚点？”

“不必勉强。”

对方不由分说地结束了通话。克拉克皱眉，放下了听筒。压下想要跑到上层去当面解释的冲动，他默默离开了办公室。

乘坐出租车回到公寓。卡尔随手把公文包搁在门廊鞋柜上，不紧不慢地走上二楼，直奔卧室。掩上窗帘，他边扯开领带，边走回床边。脱下外套和衬衫，他拉开了床头柜抽屉，掀开夹层拿出一面有着红色S标志的金色盾形纹章，大小不过巴掌，乍一看像一块普通的贴布。将纹章贴上裸露的胸膛上，隐约的蓝光闪烁，纹章面积扩大了并牢牢地附在他胸口皮肤上。换了身深色的运动服，他下了楼离开公寓。

一路慢跑至市政公园。当夕阳终于下沉，暮色接管了世界，他避开所有耳目，来到公园偏僻一隅。飞速脱掉了身上的衣服的同时，氪星生物科技起了作用，蓝红战衣顷刻间包覆了他的躯体，飘逸的红色披风垂在身后。双脚离地，他飞入了夜色深处。

空气在这里变得寒冷。茫茫的白色荒原覆盖着蜿蜒曲折的海岸线，纯净，原始而神秘。卡尔轻而易举地找到了科研队的驻扎地。按兵不动地藏在云层之中，他的视线穿透皑皑的冰雪之下，锁定了裹在冰层之中的那艘状似核潜艇的船体。随后，他离开了驻扎地上空，绕了点路，一头扎进了极寒的北冰洋之下。他如一道红色闪电劈开海水，朝着唯一的目标游去。红色的射线熔化了冰墙，开辟了一条通道。他畅通无阻地进入冰架内，最终站在了这艘沉睡的古老飞船前。

打开了舱门，卡尔步入内部。一切都与记忆中分毫不差。他唤醒了休眠的AI，重新启动了飞船，无须任何指引。整个冰窟因飞船移动开始震动，坍塌。当它终于摆脱困境滑入深海中，AI自动启用隐形模式。冲破了海面，飞船朝着设定好的航线飞去。

飞船最终降落在南极。卡尔将它藏在他的水晶堡垒之下。他有一段时间没回来过了。站在操控台前，他调出通信界面，注视着投射在水晶台上的全息屏幕，录下一条影像信息：

“敬爱的父亲，母亲（他说着母语），久未通函，疏于问候请原谅。我很想念你们。我目前在地球一切尚好，没有干涉任何事，请不用担心。我回收了侦查舰。人类卫星发现了它的存在，我在他们能将它曝光并挖掘出来前转移了（抱歉了，露易丝，让你白跑一趟）。托太阳神的福，我的现有能力让事情变得容易。虽说它的发现触发了不可避免地相关调查，并最终发展成一个颠覆性的公众事件，但它不至于落到人类手中。我会妥善保护好氪星的财产（如有必要他甚至会用极端的方式来做到这一点——亲自摧毁它）！总而言之，这艘飞船比我想象得要古老。有一些损坏的情况，但尚能正常运转，我会让诺瓦修复改进它，以备不时之需。关于另一件重要的事——我和布鲁斯已经开始约会了（他害羞地笑了笑）。我真希望能马上带他来见你们。当然，那一天不会来得太晚……那么先这样了。期盼回音，愿你们一切安好。我爱你们。”

录制完毕，卡尔将家书加密传输出去。人类（乃至于几个星系内存在的智慧体）目前尚未有足够的技术能拦截得了他的消息。即使意外截获了，他们所得到的只是一连串无意义的信号。这时，脑海蓦地浮现了一幅画面——在一间温暖亮堂的图书室内，窗台前一张舒适的沙发上，布鲁斯枕在他腿上，神色温柔地凝视着他，而他低着头，充满爱意地正教他说氪星语。他怦然心动，整个人被这如梦似幻的画面所触动了，一股无比强烈的对布鲁斯的渴望席卷了他。他吩咐了诺瓦——他的超级智能管家——一些重要的事情后，关闭了屏幕，迈着焦急的步伐离开了堡垒。

神不知鬼不觉地又回到了市政公园，他在短短瞬间穿上原来的运动服，庆幸没有流浪汉把他的衣服顺走。他回了一趟家洗澡（他身上有海水的味道），妥帖地收拾了自己一番（现在是克拉克·肯特的模样），然后抓起手机和钥匙又出了门。

当卡尔兴冲冲地来到布鲁斯的空中别墅下面时，却被大厦的门禁拦住了。他现在的身份可没办法通过安保。早知道问布鲁斯要他的私人号码了。他仰头望向大厦的顶部，布鲁斯的心跳明明那么近，他人却在无法接近的高塔之巅。想见他，现在，立刻，想马上见到他，想得要命。此刻想不顾一切地飞上去的念头是那么强烈……

私人号码。

脑海中一道灵光闪过，他的手仿佛拥有了自我意识，径自解锁了手机，并输入了一串“陌生”号码。他盯着号码，心怦怦直跳，然而拇指始终没法按下通话键。僵持片刻，他挫败地退出拨号界面，锁了屏。记忆在耍弄他。他为此愤懑不平。可是没法，他不能贸然地拨打给布鲁斯，他完全没有正当理由来说明自己如何搞到他的私人号码的。此刻的感觉就像一条无处安身的丧家犬。留恋地望了一眼高处，他开始往回走。

刚到家不久，卡尔收到了露易丝的简讯，字里行间透着震惊与失望——

L.L.：我到了，但出了意想不到的突发状况，看来我得提前回大都会了。

C.K.：等你回来。请注意安全！

把手机留在床头柜上。卡尔坐到床上，打开笔记本电脑搜寻即时新闻，网路上目前尚未有任何关于北极的消息。正打算合上时，他鬼使神差地又输入了布鲁斯的名字，只有一些旧闻。他盯着热搜头条——韦恩夫妇枪击案，鼠标滑过超链接的标题，迟疑了片刻，他还是关掉了网页。把笔记本搁到床头柜时，他抬眼看见一束耀眼的聚光灯打在了窗外的夜空中，醒目的蝙蝠标志印在夜幕上——哥谭市需要他的黑暗骑士与威胁斗争。这让他感到讽刺。于是，他下床把窗帘拉上，一如他将那些绝望的呼唤隔绝在他的世界之外。


	9. Chapter 9

“克拉克——这边——”

康妮拖着行李靠边停在人流外，向后边掉了队的克拉克招手示意。

“这个时段游客太多，别走太分散了。”她叮嘱赶上队伍的克拉克后，随即招呼其他同行人员拐入VIP通道。

出了孔戈尼亚斯机场，他们乘坐专车到下榻的酒店。克拉克和其他同事们待在酒店大堂里等着领队替他们登记入住。他拿着手机浏览未读信息。正回复露易丝信息时，康妮点了他的名字。

“这是你的房卡，你得到一个单间。”康妮说，交给他房卡并递还了他的护照。

“谢谢你。”克拉克接过来说。

“我们小组都在同一个楼层，有事到7011找我。12点准时到二楼餐厅用午饭，下午和晚上的安排会在午饭时告知大家。”

交代完事项，康妮便让组员们乘电梯回各自房间休息。

克拉克提着他的行李箱走进了位于长廊末尾的房间。屋内宽敞明亮，中规中矩的度假风格（很遗憾他是来工作的）。把行李箱放在床面上，他拿出笔记本电脑和装有参展项目资料的文件袋，顺便把衣服挂到衣柜里。不算上今天，他们还要在圣保罗待上三天，直到周一展会结束。整理好日用品后，他走到窗前，拉开白纱窗帘，从这里能够看见他们明天要去的会展中心建筑。他拍了一张不错的照片传送给露易丝。

午餐很不错，餐桌上的氛围一派轻松愉快。由于今天剩余时间里没有工作上的安排，康妮收集了同事们的个人意愿，于是组织集体到市内游玩。  
作为南美洲最富裕的城市，充满艺术气息的钢铁森林——圣保罗市高楼大厦鳞次栉比，街道宽阔，马路上车水马龙。顶着拉美风格的艳阳天，应球迷同事的心愿，他们首站去了著名的足球博物馆。打过卡后，一行人来到有名的涂鸦街——蝙蝠侠胡同（早期涂鸦多是蝙蝠侠而得名）。当克拉克看到那幅著名的球王贝利与蝙蝠侠相拥的涂鸦，他微笑着按下了手机快门记录下这一幅充满趣味的画（卡通化的战衣尤其有趣），内心感慨这位黑暗骑士声名远扬。逛过了附近的其他景点，时间已经接近傍晚。于是，他们回到保利斯塔大道，在前往餐厅的途中不时停下来欣赏一会儿街头表演，或在贩售手工品的小摊前驻足。

克拉克的视线被一只由蓝摩尔福蝶制作成的蝴蝶盘吸引住了，泛着金属光泽的绚丽蝶翼以它迷人的深蓝色钉住了他的脚步。他伸手取来那只杯托大小的蝴蝶盘。在布鲁斯三十六岁生日那天，它会从庄园书房里那张桃花心木书桌上摔落，布鲁斯为了抓住它而被偷袭的利爪击中。子弹穿过他的肩胛骨，几乎废了他的手臂。他买下了这只美丽又饱含痛楚的纪念品，自然而然，没有半点儿被迫的感觉。就像未来那一天，他想冲过去阻止那颗子弹一样，不假思索，纯属本能。

在一旁挑选其他的康妮凑了过来，“真漂亮啊！”她赞赏道，“你挑了个最美的！”

克拉克推了推鼻梁上的镜框，羞涩地笑笑，“你觉得作为礼物怎么样呢？”

讶然闪过康妮温暖的棕色眼睛，“若是我，我会非常，非常高兴收到它！”她鼓励地眨眨眼，“这主意非常棒！”

两人会心一笑。克拉克把蝴蝶盘交给卖家包装起来。

展会当天相当忙碌。作为最大的海外参展厂商之一，韦恩企业旗下的韦恩科技所展示的最新消费电子产品与前沿科技博得了广泛的关注和赞誉。发布会现场气氛热烈，掌声雷动。克拉克望着巨幕上映出的韦恩企业标志，内心充满了自豪。

回到酒店，大家仍情绪高涨，为今日圆满完成任务感到无比高兴。跟在同事们身后的克拉克在经过前台时，被前台经理截住了。

“抱歉，耽误您片刻，肯特先生，今天有一位杰克·肖*①先生给您留言，并希望您回电。”

经理先生非常礼貌地将手里的卡片递过来。克拉克微笑道谢，接过了卡片。对方回礼后走回他的工作岗位。

回到房间他才打开那张卡片，里面是一个电话号码。他拿出手机拨打过去，在等待接通期间，一颗心怦怦乱跳。

“您好，欢迎致电蒂沃丽莫法热酒店，这里是前台，有什么能帮助您？”

在繁复地转接后，终于听到人工客服的声音。“您好，我想找下榻于贵酒店的杰克·肖先生。”他说，“他留了这个号码。”

“对不起，请问您的姓名是……？”

“克拉克·肯特。”

“好的，请稍等。”近乎漫长的等待后，那甜美的女声重新出现在听筒内，“您好，久等了，肯特先生，现在就为您转接至肖先生。”

等待接听的途中，卡尔不得不作了几个深呼吸。可当布鲁斯的声音响起时，他还是丢失了自己的呼吸。

“我在想你什么时候会打来。”

“你……”卡尔勉强找回声音，“你怎么会……”

“到我这儿来。”布鲁斯低沉的声音里充满了魔力。

卡尔握紧了手机，心跳狂乱。“现、现在吗？”

“有一辆黑色劳斯莱斯在你的酒店外，司机会送你过来。别让我等太久。”

拉奥啊……卡尔感到头脑发昏。含糊地应了一声，他挂了电话。一时间呆站在原地不知所措。终于找回了反应后，他拉开房门走出去。没走远，又刹住脚步折返回去，把他买的礼物带上。

走出酒店正门，果不其然有一辆布鲁斯所说的豪车停在附近。守在车门边上的司机见他靠近，便用标准英语与他对话起来。确认他的身份后，司机礼貌地替他拉开了后车门。车很快驶离了酒店。然不巧当前正值晚高峰期，到达布鲁斯下榻的酒店已经是一个小时后的事了。

由专人引领，卡尔乘坐专用电梯上升到这家豪华酒店的22层（再一次对着电梯镜面检查了着装），不意外最终的目的地是总统套房。得到屋内人应允后，套房的专属管家替他开了门。在他踏入这间极致奢华的大型套房后，房门在身后悄无声息地关上了。

又一个深呼吸，卡尔开始往里走。眼睛在捕捉到开阔起居区内的另一个身影的一刻，心中的小鹿又再次盲目乱撞起来。

“路上车很堵吧？这里交通状况不太好。”

布鲁斯从迷你吧台上端起两只盛着漂亮玫瑰粉酒液的高脚香槟杯，悠悠地走到他面前。深蓝色眼睛注视着他，带着几分似笑非笑。

心脏，冷静。

“确实如此——”卡尔说，声音不自然地沙哑。“谢谢。”他接过了一只酒杯。芬芳的酒香萦绕鼻腔，但远不及布鲁斯身上迷人的气息。

“干杯。”

布鲁斯勾起嘴角露出一个假笑，轻轻地碰了碰他的酒杯，优雅地举杯饮下那看上去有点晕眩的粉红酒液。卡尔跟着小小地抿了一口，眼睛一刻不离地端详着眼前人。

“你应该还没吃过吧，我让他们把晚餐送上来。”

不待他回话，布鲁斯转身去拿起吧台上的移动电话通知服务生。不受管束的眼睛放肆地盯视那黑灰色马甲背心衬托出来的性感腰线和翘臀，卡尔脸颊发烫，口干舌燥地灌了口香槟酒。他要如何冷静得下来，当日思夜想的爱侣就在他眼前……

“你什么时候到的？”

在他挂断电话时，卡尔最终挑了这个问题问。按捺着腰腹中愈演愈烈的一团火焰，佯装镇定。拉奥啊，他太想上前抱他，吻他……

“一个小时前。”布鲁斯说，将电话放回原处。游荡到一旁的观景窗前赏风景。

把礼物搁在手边的沙发椅上，卡尔走过去停留在他身边。窗外景致一流，整个圣保罗市貌观净收眼底。但这颗星球上最美的风景此刻就在他身边。他着迷地偷偷瞄着布鲁斯。自打上上个周末以来他们已经好一段时间没有见面了（本来上周是有机会的），无论私下与否——在公司里，布鲁斯并不是每天都会去他的办公室。即便是来了，能碰见的几率也相当微小。如果布鲁斯不想被碰见，那更不可能见得着了。这想法令他顿生忧郁（这时他终于注意到一些糟糕的情况）。他必须化被动为主动，先从他的私人号码开始……

他们闲聊着这座城市，在说到昨天下午游玩的事时，服务生们把晚餐送来了。他们专业效率地布置好餐桌，奉上了美酒佳肴和祝福语后，便鱼贯地离开套房。

“相比足球，我更偏好看棒球比赛。”布鲁斯说。

“扬基队还是红袜队？”卡尔笑问。强作镇定。

布鲁斯眉梢一挑，“永远是扬基。”

“‘邪恶帝国’哈。”

“没错。”布鲁斯莞尔，“你有在关注什么运动赛事吗？”

“老实说，我不太热衷什么运动比赛——”卡尔说，视线不着痕迹地飘过布鲁斯那盘没动几口的主菜上，他手里的刀叉只是做做样子放在上面。“稍微懂一点的话和人聊天时不会那么尴尬。”

布鲁斯闻言轻轻笑了笑，投来一个会心的眼神后很快又转开了有些涣散的目光。这一次他索性放下了手里的刀叉，改拿起酒来喝。卡尔再也坐不住了，他拿起餐巾擦拭了唇，结束了这顿对他们而言都折磨的晚饭。

“我们到卧室里去吧。”卡尔说，把椅子轻轻往后推开，站了起来。这不是个提议。

讶异飞掠过布鲁斯苍白憔悴的脸。他没说什么，把用过的餐巾随手一放，他推开椅子离开餐桌，无言地往卧室方向走。卡尔立刻跟了上去。

“你想替我脱吗？”布鲁斯用戏弄的语气问，嗓音沙哑。

“嗯。”卡尔点头。

于是布鲁斯把手从自己的领带上拿开了，眸光黯淡地注视着卡尔。卡尔温柔地解开了他的领带，接着脱下他的马甲背心。在他的手指与衬衫纽扣做斗争的时候，布鲁斯的手溜进了他的西装外套内。他的手攀住了他的腰侧，手心的热度隔着衬衫传递了过来，然后轻轻地揉捏着那里。卡尔咬紧牙关，强忍着不为所动，一心只想脱掉他身上的束缚。

“我们先去洗个澡，好吗？”卡尔轻轻抓住了布鲁斯抚上他腹股沟的手，布鲁斯为此皱眉。“我今天流了汗，不太舒服……”他解释一句。

“反正还会再流汗……”布鲁斯满不在乎地说，话音未落，他露出恍然领悟的神情，“啊，你想尝试这里的浴缸。”他喃喃道，微微眯起眼睛，充满性趣地望着他，“这主意不错。”

卡尔脸骤然红透，“……你看透我了。”他干巴巴地说着，干脆将错就错。

布鲁斯露出一抹打趣地笑来，抬起腿从滑落在脚踝上的裤子里走出来。卡尔半跪了下来，扶着他的小腿替他脱掉袜子。完事后，在那漂亮的膝盖上印了个吻。这举动搅乱了布鲁斯的气息。

卡尔把他脱得只剩下一条黑色内裤，掌心下温暖顺滑的肌肤教他几乎不能自持。要忍耐这个简直是世间最残酷的考验，但他必须得忍下来。充满柔情地吻了吻布鲁斯，然后牵着他往浴室走。

浴室敞亮，两面墙都是大大的玻璃窗，映着华灯闪耀的都市夜景。无心欣赏，卡尔放了热水，就开始脱自己身上的衣服。布鲁斯慵懒地倚在洗手台前欣赏这一幕绝赞的脱衣秀。他把自己脱得一丝不挂后，有些害羞地转过身来，布鲁斯眉眼含笑地注视着他，自己动手把最后的遮掩从身上移除了。

他们步入花洒下淋浴。面对一个不太配合的布鲁斯，肌肤相亲无可避免（他的吻和抚摸真是太棒了），卡尔动用了所有自制来完成清洗彼此身体这项艰巨的任务（他不得不非常小心地照看好这种状态下的布鲁斯，以免发生意外）。当他们相安无事地坐进宽敞的方形按摩浴缸里（大得可以伸直他们的双腿），卡尔终于小小地松了口气。然而还有更大的挑战在等着他。

热水温暖舒适。他们靠在一起懒懒地接吻。卡尔温柔地抚摸着布鲁斯的大腿外侧，不带欲望，只是安抚。但布鲁斯想更进一步，他的手固执地流连在他的敏感部位，取悦他。

“为我射……”布鲁斯贴着他的脸庞低语着，又舔弄着他的耳朵。

“天，布鲁斯……”

太犯规了！卡尔绝望地喘息着。布鲁斯极富技巧地套弄着他腿间早已挺直的阴茎，手指灵巧熟练，执拗地要让他释放。他扶着布鲁斯的后脑把他带入一个缠绵的热吻里。拥吻之际，布鲁斯的手脱力般从他身上滑走了。卡尔及时刹住了这个吻，小心地扶着他的头让他靠在他肩上。布鲁斯终于是睡着了，他苦涩一笑，在那光洁的额间印下一个吻。

用毛巾垫住布鲁斯的脑袋，卡尔轻手轻脚地离开浴缸。抓起浴巾随意地擦了擦自己，然后围在腰间，无视那尚在兴奋中的欲望。而后轻而易举地抱起了水中的布鲁斯，把他带出了浴室。轻柔地拭干他的发和身体，卡尔将人安顿在那张柔软的大床里。他轻抚布鲁斯因泡澡而透着迷人绯红的脸颊，眼眶下滞留不散的青黑阴影狠狠刺痛着他的心。吻了吻他柔软的黑发，卡尔给他掖好被子，下了床。

取来一件浴袍穿上，卡尔将两人的衣物收拾整齐放到洗衣篮里带出卧室，他们需要干洗服务，并且还得让酒店厨房准备点清淡的食物，布鲁斯醒来后一定会很饿。

妥当地安排好一切，卡尔熄灭了大部分多余的灯光，回到卧室。窗外霓虹闪耀，这里的夜是那么的静谧，而布鲁斯却仍不安于眠。拉好窗帘，他悄无声息地上了床滑进被子里。小心地圈住那温暖光裸的美丽身体，他调整好一个能让布鲁斯睡得舒适的姿势。他不安地动了动，往他怀中缩去。卡尔呼吸一窒，感到心被狠狠的掐住一般疼。

怀中人是如此坚强，同时又是那么的脆弱。内心的黑暗造就了布鲁斯的盾，也给了一把会伤害他的双刃剑。卡尔凝视着那黑暗深处，他看见困在深渊里的布鲁斯，孑然一身，怀抱着他破碎的世界。这令他心碎。不，他不能再放任这个了，卡尔痛心地想，这会弄垮他们两个。他合上眼，逃避那几乎谋杀了他的影像。他聆听着彼此的呼吸心跳渐渐趋于同步，有了他的决意。

注释：  
①杰克·肖：老爷的某个化名之一。


	10. Chapter 10

布鲁斯在凌晨一点多时惊醒。

卡尔被噪如鼓擂的心跳声吓坏了。他抱着惊悸不安的布鲁斯，轻轻抚摩他紧绷的后背，温柔地抚慰着他。怀中的身体因冷汗涔涔而发凉，他所触碰到每一寸肌肤皆是湿漉漉的。他的灵魂在哭泣。泪水将他浸透，苦涩而凄楚的水流湍急而过，卡尔也被卷入其中。他们无言相拥，直到布鲁斯粗重的呼吸渐渐平复下来，紊乱的心跳也重归平静。

“抱歉⋯⋯”布鲁斯开口说话，声音嘶哑，死气沉沉。

“等我。”

卡尔摸了摸他后脑勺的发，下了床走进浴室。不一会儿，他带着一块温暖的湿毛巾回到床上。

布鲁斯无言地接过毛巾，拭去皮肤上黏腻的汗液。卡尔没有开灯，因为布鲁斯不愿意被人瞧见他难堪的模样，即使是他。但他看得清楚布鲁斯此刻脸色多糟糕，苍白，疲惫，憔悴。

“让我来。”卡尔从他手里拿过毛巾，轻柔地替他擦了后背。

“对不起……”布鲁斯又说了一次。为了这个，以及在浴室里睡着的事情。

“别为你没有错的事情道歉。”卡尔柔声说道，在那仍显僵硬的肩头印下一个亲吻。他带着用完的毛巾离开床，去接了一杯水回来。“喝点吧。我能开灯吗？”

布鲁斯迟疑地应了声。于是他点亮了一盏床头灯，这足够了。借着不甚明亮的柔黄灯光，卡尔仔细端详着布鲁斯。他此刻神情空白，双眼失神，浑身散发着迷失与失真的气息。噩梦的后遗症。又一件他力不能及的事情。

“还要吗？”

“不了，谢谢。”布鲁斯把杯子还给他。

于是，卡尔把它放在床头柜上。“要不要……把床单换了？”

布鲁斯扭头看了一眼被汗湿透的床单，皱起眉头。“不，不睡了。”他掀开被子下了床，捞起卡尔穿过的浴袍套在身上。他在生气，气他让他睡着了。他厌恶睡着的时候失去对现实一切感知，毫无防备，像个白痴。

卡尔也跟着下了床，从衣柜里取下另一件浴袍穿上。走出起居室时，看见布鲁斯正站在迷你吧台里给自己倒酒，一脸阴郁。他蹙起了眉心，这不是个好兆头。“你想吃点东西吗？晚饭时你没怎么吃。”他走上前询问，尽可能平常心对待。

布鲁斯无视了他，没有答话。一杯烈酒被当水一样灌入喉咙。他的脸毫无血色，垮着肩头，彻头彻尾的憔悴。

“布鲁斯……”卡尔小心翼翼地唤他的名字。

“让我自己待着。”

只听见布鲁斯不耐地说，冷若冰霜，对他拒之千里。他低垂着眼帘，自顾自地抓起酒瓶倒酒，不肯看他一眼。那瓶昂贵的烈性酒很快已经瓶空见半。

“已经足够了……拜托你。”卡尔上前制止他，再也不能忍受这种自虐的行为，他会把自己喝到胃出血。

“别碰我。”布鲁斯沉声说，声音里满是压抑的情绪。

卡尔摇摇头，“我很抱歉，但我不能放任你继续这么喝下去，你会伤到自……”

“放手！”

布鲁斯打断了他的恳请。他抬起眼睛看向卡尔，阴暗的目光里透着危险的警告。那片美丽的深蓝海洋此刻晦暗无光，翻涌着噬人的惊涛骇浪。

“不……”卡尔迎视着他的眼睛，不愿退让。

“我说了，把手拿开！”布鲁斯一字一顿地说，深蓝色的眼睛里怒意勃发。

“我无法坐视不理，布鲁斯，我绝不允许你继续伤害自己了！”卡尔急切地说，下意识微微用力压制布鲁斯试图抽离的手，这彻底激怒了对方。

“你不是我该死的男友！”布鲁斯怒斥，猛地甩开了他们的手，酒杯一下子砸在酒架上。

“当心——！”

卡尔在电光火石之间冲上前抬手挡开了摔下来的酒瓶和玻璃杯碎片，把布鲁斯护他在怀里。一阵噼啪作响，玻璃碎片和酒水散落满地。

“你没事吧？”他万分紧张地问，把人牢牢锁在他的双臂间，又提醒说：“别动，地上都是玻璃。”

布鲁斯瞪视着他，因怒气与突发状况，以及某些惊诧而气息粗重地喘息着。卡尔不顾后果地弯下腰把他横抱起来，大步绕开地上的狼藉走出狭小的吧台。到了他认可的安全地带后才把人放下来。

“对不起，布鲁斯，我、我不是想惹你生气……”卡尔忧虑地凝视着布鲁斯满是防备的冰冷双眼，满怀歉疚地温语。虽然明白他是冲突的始作俑者，可心还是被布鲁斯刚刚的态度和话语刺伤了。他不该逼迫布鲁斯，他理应用别的，更温和的方式来劝解他，而不是这样向他施加压力。陷入茫茫自责中的卡尔，蓦然间被粗鲁地拉近了一个用力的吻里。

这个吻毫无温情可言，只有情绪化的发泄。但卡尔还是紧紧拥住了扑在他身上的布鲁斯，任由他宣泄。他愿意去承受，并渴望能分担哪怕是一丁点儿他心中的重负。然而他可耻地硬起来了，在这种糟糕的状态下不顾一切地想要满足自己想要他的欲望……

布鲁斯来势汹汹地把他推到墙上，胡乱地扒开了他的浴袍。相较那粗鲁地推搡，他的手，可以说得上温柔地擒住了他兴奋起来的分身。他杂乱无章地吻着卡尔，灵巧的手来回套弄着他勃发的欲望。忽然间他在身前跪了下去，捧着那炽热的爱欲象征纳入湿热的口中。

“布鲁斯！”

卡尔大惊失色，双手抓住布鲁斯的肩头，“别这样……”他绝望地恳求，但布鲁斯全然不理会他，一意孤行。身体在愉悦的刺激中兴奋战栗，但他没有感觉到任何爱意，只是原始的欲望，只是……玩弄。身体既冷又热。这不应该是这样的。他在自欺欺人。性爱之于他们本应是美好的，充满温情的行为，也只能必须如此。而这绝不是他想要的。卡尔呜咽一声，痛苦地闭上眼睛，双唇紧闭，不愿再发出半点儿声音。因为那不是他的声音，这也不是他的身体。于是，他抽离了自己的意识，抛弃了这具毫不在乎他的，自顾自寻欢的肉体。

“别哭……”

意识回归，卡尔发现他跪坐在柔软的地毯上，被布鲁斯拥在怀中轻轻摇晃。他的手摩挲着他颤动的后背，抚摸着他的发，他是如此的温柔。他的眼睛被缄默的泪水封住，但他不想睁开，害怕这温柔只是他的幻象。

“我很抱歉，卡尔，我不该冲你发火……”布鲁斯悄声说，愧疚不已，“原谅我……”

风浪已经平息，寒意渐渐退却。卡尔抬起仿佛冻僵过的手小心翼翼地环住布鲁斯温暖的背，依恋着这份温柔。好一会儿后，他支起身子，头有些低垂着。有一只手轻柔地拭着他眼眶的泪痕。他慢慢抬起被沾湿的眼睫，布鲁斯充满愧色的脸映入眼中。

“我为所有的事向你道歉。”布鲁斯抚摸着他的脸庞。

卡尔摇摇头，抚上他是手腕，“不是你的错，布鲁斯……”红着眼眶注视着他，“我不该，我不该超过界限，对不起……”

布鲁斯难以置信地望着他，“不，你没有。我很感激你为我做的一切，我只是……”他郁卒地转开脸，深吸一口气后，再次直视卡尔，沙哑地说：“我似乎毫无理由地……依赖你，而我不能…适应这个。”他谨慎地措辞，嘴角扭曲着，露出一个嘲弄的精疲力竭的笑。“我对你的态度一直很糟糕，我从未对任何一个人如此，我很抱歉伤害了你……”他真心实意的道歉，并收回了手，仿佛失去触碰的资格一般。

卡尔摇着头，及时握住了退缩的他，感受到他微微一僵。“我明白你的感受，布鲁斯，我也明白你并不是真心想要伤害我，真的。”他柔声说，眼中饱含理解和疼惜。“一个人内心的忍耐是有限度的，总是会需要一个出口。”

“你不需要替我开脱，我知道我是怎么对待你的，这是我的问题。” 布鲁斯眼里闪烁着自厌，“你不需要，也不应该承受这种无妄之灾……”他抽走自己的手，垂下微微颤动的眼睫。

卡尔咬住唇，心碎的感觉由内而外包裹住他，“你说你会想依赖我对吗？”他轻轻捧起布鲁斯冷硬的下巴，试图让他看着他，“如果我能被你依赖，我很乐意如此。”他真诚地说，“如果你需要一个理由，那就是我想要你这样做，布鲁斯，我想照看你，你愿意吗？”

面对他恳求，布鲁斯双唇颤抖着，如一潭死水的深蓝色眼睛里蕴含着纷杂纠结的情感，“我不知道，卡尔，我不知道……我只会伤害你，你不值得被这么对待。”他嘶哑地说。

卡尔露出小小的微笑，天蓝色眼睛平静地凝视着他，“就让我们姑且一试，好吗？”他再一次握着他的手。

缄默不语的布鲁斯久久地注视着他，久到卡尔的信心开始动摇坍塌，一颗心沉沉下坠。在希望之火彻底湮灭前，他听见布鲁斯悄声回应。

“我无法保证任何事，卡尔。”

卡尔如释重负地一笑，希望重新点亮了他的眼睛，“你不需要，布鲁斯，不需要。”他吻着他的指尖，“我也不会要求你任何事。”他保证。

“怪胎。”布鲁斯轻声说，声音颤抖，把他拉进怀抱里，用力地揉进他的身体里。“还是个傻瓜……”

卡尔紧搂着他，脸上挂着粲然的笑容，无数美丽的蝴蝶在他的身体里翩翩飞舞。云开见月。他轻轻捧着布鲁斯的脸，充满爱意地吻他，而布鲁斯用他的温柔回应了他。风暴散去了，他们的世界一切安好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写出老爷对了克拉克怒吼这句话：YOU'RE NOT MY GODDAMN BOYFIREND! （居然觉得又苏又酸爽的我真系没救了，嘿嘿）  
> BTW，漫长的一夜还没结束。


	11. Chapter 11

服务生们用不到半刻钟的时间便将套房内恢复如初，全程干净利落，没有多余的动作和问询。此时刚过凌晨两点。

卡尔端着热饮来到布鲁斯身旁，他躺在沙发椅上闭目养神，眉头不展，脸颊因酒精泛着红晕。

“这会让你感觉舒服点。”他柔声说，忍住了想要触碰他的手。

布鲁斯悠悠睁开眼睛看向他，撑起身体坐起来了一些，说着谢谢接过了杯子，腿挪开了位置腾给他坐下。

“我看起来很糟吗？”

卡尔微笑，挨着他腿边坐下来，说：“很糟，但依然迷人。”

布鲁斯因他的傻话轻轻一笑，温柔地望了他一眼，默默举起杯子喝起来。卡尔情不自禁地投以注目，着迷于这令他赏心悦目的一幕。只见他双眸轻阖，长长的睫毛如蝶翼微微颤动，吞咽时滑动的喉结吸引了他更多的注意力。

“你今天还在这儿吗？”他问。

“不。”布鲁斯回答，粉红的舌尖飞快地舔了舔湿润的唇瓣，把喝下了大半杯的蜂蜜水搁到一旁的角几上，“上午回去，有些事需要我亲自处理。”

毫不意外。卡尔理解并心疼着对方日程繁忙，他明白此时此刻，他是为了他专程前来，这教他内心情感澎湃，难以形容的感动。然而离别在所难免。虽说下一次重逢不会久远，可当下他的心中仍有所怅然若失。殊不知自己何时起变得如此渴求亲密的陪伴，他渴望能延长两人相处的时光。想来他真如露易丝说的那样，是个喜欢和心上人整天腻乎乎的人。这个自我发现令他脸颊发烫，不怪乎她会取笑他有少女情怀。布鲁斯则显然和他不同，意识到这一点多少令他感到沮丧。不过——

“我会待到九点。”

又听见布鲁斯如是说。卡尔红了脸，心思被对方察觉到了，他感到既高兴又尴尬。多数时间，布鲁斯有那么点太纵容他的任性了。羞赧地回以微笑，他轻声回应，“好。”

“你几点要到展馆？”他关心道。

卡尔做状想了想，“我可以在九点三十分开馆前赶到。”

布鲁斯若有所思地看着他，须臾后，“我想去床上躺会儿，能否劳烦你……”他说着做了个手势。

卡尔连忙应声站起来，并把手借给布鲁斯。他借力从躺椅上起身，脚下有些踉跄，但卡尔扶稳了他。他们往卧房走去，卡尔想起了礼物，遂折回去取。回来时见布鲁斯站在床边查看他自己的手机。

“还有几个小时，你可以再睡会儿，我会叫你起来吃早饭。”布鲁斯说，拇指在屏幕上轻点着输入着什么，“之后安排车送你过去。”

卡尔因他的体贴心动，“也许我们可以把这个工作交给闹钟？”他笑着提议，掀开被子坐到床上，用眼神邀请他。

布鲁斯打趣地瞄了他一眼，把手机锁了屏往床头柜一放，“也许我们可以。”他随声附和，上了床。

“布鲁斯。”

卡尔从身后把纸袋拿到他的面前，脸上带着羞涩的笑容。

“什么事？”布鲁斯望向他，眼睛对他笑。

“我想送你一件礼物。”他忐忑又充满期待地向他献出礼物。

惊讶在布鲁斯脸上闪过。他接过素白的纸袋打开，从里面拿出那只系着蓝色丝带的黑色绒盒。“你希望我现在打开吗？”他问。  
卡尔眨了眨眼睛，轻轻点头。布鲁斯用一个微笑安抚他的紧张，随后那漂亮的手指轻柔地拉开了丝带，把盒子打开来，那只美轮美奂的工艺品映入彼此眼帘中。布鲁斯用指尖摩挲着镶嵌有淡紫玛瑙碎石的边缘，目不转睛地凝视着光彩熠熠的蓝色蝶翼。见他长久地盯着它不说话，卡尔一颗心被吊到了咽喉，开始胡思乱想前，他鼓起勇气问：“你…你喜欢吗？”

“谢谢你，卡尔。它很美。”布鲁斯真诚地说，收下了他的心意，并用一个吻作为回礼。

卡尔怦然心跳，甜蜜的喜悦从唇上蔓延开来。他的笑容点亮了布鲁斯的眼睛。他轻轻刮了一下他俊俏的鼻尖，随后把盒子扣上，将它重新收进袋子里，置于床头柜上。接着他熄灭了卧室的灯，只留下一盏柔黄的床头灯。

“睡吧。”他说。

“你会待在我身边吗？”卡尔躺在他的枕头上，目光熠熠地望着布鲁斯，充满渴望。

布鲁斯也躺下来，侧过身面向他，“当然。”他抚摸他的头发，脸上闪烁着柔和的笑意。

卡尔闭上眼感受他温柔的触碰，他的手在被子下找到了布鲁斯另一只手，轻轻将他握住。享受了片刻的柔情蜜意后，他轻声私语：“那天晚上我去找你了……”睁开眼睛捕捉布鲁斯的目光，他知道布鲁斯能意会他所指。

“我想见你。没有勉强，从来没有……”

他情真意切地表白。布鲁斯只是默默地凝视着他，手轻柔地梳理着他的发，对他所说不予回应。他如此平静，教人难以揣测他的心思。

“我很抱歉擅自跑去你那儿，我无意使你困扰。”卡尔焦虑地看着他，他必须将自己的心情传达给对方，“我也不想让你认为我是故意拒绝你……”

“没关系。”布鲁斯终于开口说，他的手来到他的脖子上，拇指轻柔，舒缓地摩挲着他的耳后以示安慰，“别胡思乱想。”

“对不起……”

“你没有任何需要道歉的事情，卡尔。”布鲁斯把手放在他肩头，向他敞开怀抱，温言：“来这儿。”

卡尔动情地靠过去。布鲁斯拥住了他，温柔地抚摸他的后背。

“我很高兴你在这儿，布鲁斯。”他喃喃低语，脸贴在他胸膛，在他身上感受到阳光的温暖。

“睡吧。”布鲁斯亲吻他的发，哄他入梦。“ **不要再怕骄阳炎热，也不怕隆冬严寒……** *”①

听着他低沉、柔和的声音与如乐章般美妙的心跳，一抹幸福的微笑浮上唇边，卡尔搂紧他健壮的身躯，身心沉浸于他给予的温存中，如同归家。

当克拉克准时赶到后台时，同事们正做着各自的准备工作。

“你去哪了？”

眼尖的汉娜·施密特逮住他盘问起来，“你昨晚不在房间，连早饭都不见你人，是上哪去啦？”

“呃、我有事出去了。”克拉克回道。他想去做自己的工作，但眼下得先过了这头循味前来的拦路虎。

“我知道嘛，所以你去哪啦？”她重复着问，眨巴着天真的灰绿色眼睛，仔细地盯着他瞧，如同在进行一项精密的解剖。

“汉娜——”康妮的声音从一旁传来，“帮一下乔去放宣传册，克拉克你跟我来。”

热爱的工作被毫不通情达理地打断了。施密特扫兴地睨了眼他，微微撅起嘴，揣着对他的腹诽捧起康妮指定的纸箱离开了。克拉克顿时松了口气，推了推镜框跟上康妮。

“对不起，女士。”他说，对她的解围心存感激。

康妮微微一笑，不甚在意。“以后外出和我说一声，下不为例。”她拍拍他的后背，“和我把这些布置到内场去吧。”

克拉克微笑点头，听从她的安排。

落日的橘红色光辉燃烧着这片钢铁丛林后的天空，不久后逐渐被天际浇下的黑暗湮灭。脱离了繁忙充实的白昼，他温顺地进入，成为黑暗的一部分。月球煽动着潮汐，一种无穷的温柔的意识趁夜掌握了他的世界，虽不可见，却如轻雾缭绕着，紧抱着他。它懂的语言很少，它所说的话儿不多，只有一句话语不断地回响，掷地有声。又恰似跳上了一叶轻舟，扬帆荡漾在忽明忽暗，寂静而永恒的水面。在深沉的黑暗中，一切界线都不复存在。他没有浆，只是随波逐流，任自由的海潮滚滚向前，捎着一颗炽热的血肉之心不知疲倦地远航。他无意定一个目的地，因为终点亦是起点。一只孤零零的信天翁贴着水面滑翔。它刚离了爱巢，离了它终身相依的伴儿，再次投身茫茫的海上苍穹，展开全新、漫长而孤独的旅程。大海荒芜而空寂，任它自由翱翔。海波会吻它漂泊的蹼掌，洗刷它的疲倦。风会托起它巨大的双翼，召唤它扶摇万里，搏击长空。距离是遥远，是天各一方的孤单，但它深信着重逢。遥远的，渴望永远的心会紧紧贴在一起，它因紧贴的心与坚定的信仰而自由翱翔。

再也不要怕。他反复回想着布鲁斯的慰勉，把水阀关掉，带着一身冰凉的潮气从透明的淋浴间里走出来。早些时候，在破晓时分，带着玫瑰花瓣般柔和光辉的清晨，一个吻将他从一个美梦中唤醒，一个吻延续了梦中的缠绵悱恻（他拿来一条浴巾心不在焉地擦拭着身体）。一颗心如痴如醉地沉浸其中，他既幸福又害怕，纵使清楚没有什么会破坏他们美好的时刻，他仍不由得感到胆战心惊。他既不愿正视，也不肯承认那些担惊受怕的原因。他正经历着，体验着当下的每一刻，这是值得的，他对自己说，无论是欢笑还是泪水，一切都值得，一切都无比珍贵。

他的房门被敲响时，他正往身上套一件浅蓝色的衬衫。不得已稍微动用了能力，他在须臾间将自己整装完毕，走去开门。

“哎，你居然在呀！”施密特一脸惊讶，快速打量他，又问“你这是准备出去吗？”

“不。请问你有事吗？”

“当然去吃晚饭呀，我来叫你一声。”施密特说，眼睛不时往他身后瞄。

“呃，好的。我待会就下去，谢谢你。”克拉克说，礼貌性地微微一笑。

施密特露出一个甜蜜的笑，撒娇般一歪头，说：“咱们一起走嘛，我特意等着你。”

“那好吧，我穿个外套。”克拉克只得顺着她。

一路上施密特都在旁敲侧击着打听他的事情。在这之前她从来不曾正眼瞧过他，即便他们是在同一个工作组里干活。面对她“委婉”地刺探，克拉克均含糊其辞地蒙混了过去（对于她所执着于他外宿的事情，他只得扯谎说自己有个关系不错的表哥在当地务工）。但见挖不到什么趣料，她一下子对他失去兴趣。等到了餐厅就立刻抛下他加入了与她关系要好的同事们。康妮向他招手，她为他留了身旁的位置。

“汉娜又缠着你了？”康妮问。

“没有的事，只是碰巧一起下楼。”克拉克回道，向她道谢接过一杯水。他屏蔽了那些谈论他的声音。 

康妮挑眉， 看破不说破。“你今晚要外出吗？”

克拉克眨了眨眼睛，说：“不会。”

康妮给了他一个微笑，安抚道：“放松点，我必须确保出差期间我的组员人身安全。”

克拉克点点头，回以小小的微笑。身边开始坐下其他同事，他们这桌的餐点随即送了上来。大家热络地互相传递食物，边聊边吃起来。

克拉克安静地吃他的食物。一日为“人”，便一日无法摆脱形式这种东西。这些事对他而言不过都是走过场，但自从和布鲁斯在一起做这些事情使得它们变得有意义。他又开始挂念身在彼方的恋人，挂心分别后他有没有好好吃饭，休息这种日常琐碎……

用完餐后甜点，同桌的人陆续离开，最后只剩下他和康妮。原本热闹的餐厅也已经安静下来，仍有零散的食客留在自己的座位上低声交谈。

“你…你知道我去见了谁，对吗？”

克拉克问了个心知肚明的问题，一些话是时候说出来了。

康妮平静地望着他，唇角微微上翘，似笑非笑，“我碰巧看你出去了。”她说，带着酒足饭饱的惬意，举杯啜了一口雪莉酒，细细品味一番后，继续开口：“不是第一次。第一次是在停车场，纯属偶然。”

克拉克与她相视片刻后，移开了视线，所以她曾目睹他坐上了布鲁斯的车。正这么想的时候又听见对方悠悠说：

“人人都认识那辆车。当我看见你上了那辆车时，我确实吓了一跳，但也没有那么吃惊。一开始是电话让我很奇怪，后来我想我知道是怎么回事了。所以，没错，我知道。”

克拉克推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，重新看向那双充满洞察力与善意的棕眸，他轻轻点头，承认这一点。

康妮见状，牵起嘴角坦然一笑，但随即郑重地申明她的立场，“只要不影响工作，这都和我没关系。保持专业，把工作做好，作为你的上司，我对你只有这一点要求，不过对你做事我没啥操心的。”

克拉克不禁动容，“我明白，谢谢你，女士。”他向她保证。

“哦，得了吧！”康妮白了一眼，没好气地说：“停止再这么称呼我，克拉克，就和大家一样叫我康妮OK？我才37岁，不老都被你叫老了。”

克拉克睁大眼睛，露出一个歉意与感激的微笑，“嗯，好的，康妮。”

康妮满意地扬起下巴，潇洒地举起酒杯。克拉克忙拿起自己的杯子与她友好的轻轻一碰。饮下这杯友谊之酒后，他们会心地相视而笑，一切尽在不言中。

卡尔脱下了外套挂起，从口袋内拿出手机，踱至在飘窗前坐下。窗外月明星稀，陌生城市的霓虹取代星光点亮着这个燥热的良夜。他打开简讯界面写下一条讯息：

**他们说：你看到繁星的夜晚，星与星近在呼吸之间**

**却不知我们彼此的视线，其实远隔亿万光年**

**每一颗星的多情与善感，**

**没有一位姊妹真切看见。*** ②

 **我愿意再睡上一百年。*** ③

将如这仲夏之夜般浓郁炽烈一腔相思注入字里行间，他按下发送，将这封不会有回音的情书送出。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ①出自莎士比亚-辛柏林  
> ②前半段诗出自苏力·普吕多姆-银河La voie lactée。  
> ③简讯后半句诗：为了再得到那样的热吻。原文为：“I’d sleep another hundred years,O love, for such another kiss.”出自丁尼生-THE DAY-DREAM白日梦。睡美人对王子说的一句话。


End file.
